The Uley Girls
by ALH21
Summary: Seth and Brady never thought they would find their imprints but they were wrong. "You don't get it do you!" I yelled at him. "What? What don't I get? Explain it to me, Aphrodite!" Brady yelled back at me. "She loves you, you big idiot!" Athena yelled at Brady as Seth held him back. Brady looked at me for conformation. "You do?"
1. Welcome to La Push

Chapter 1: Welcome to La Push

Seth's POV

It was Saturday. Sam had just let the pack off of duty after a long week of tracking a vampire that had come into our territory. Sam was in a rush to get home and none of us could figure out why.

It had been five years since we had vampire's in the area. The Cullens had left for Canada shortly after the Volturi had their visit and Jacob left with them, temporarily handing his pack over to Sam.

I phased back to my human form when Jared and I got near the diner that Kim worked at. She was a waitress there so we got a discount on the food when we ate there after patrols.

When I walked in, I noticed that all the usual people were there but the smell was unusual. The diner smelled like vanilla and lilies. I glanced toward the counter where Jared and I usually sat and saw two girls in our usual seats. Both of the girls were talking to Kim. The one with blonde hair was talking while the girl next to her, who I assumed was her sister, had black hair and looked bored. Both girls had a light tan and as the one with black hair looked at Jared and me I saw that she had icy blue eyes.

Jared jumped over the counter and hugged Kim, "Hey, baby. Who are you talking to?"

"Hey, Jared and Seth." Kim said "I'm talking to some friends."

I nodded my greeting and looked at the ground as I leaned against the counter and faced the girls. The blonde was currently talking.

"So, Kim can you give us directions to Sam's?" She asked.

"Seth could take you in your car. He has to head over to Sam's anyway in a little while." Jared answered.

I cut him a look, then nodded "Sure. I can to that. I was going to leave now."

"You know Sam Uley?" She asked.

"Yes I do." I glanced up in to a pair of dark blue eyes and gasped. I felt a pull and gravity wasn't holding me any longer. She was. I had imprinted.

Jared hit me and Kim and the girls giggled.

"How do you know our brother?" The black haired girl asked.

"Your brother?" I asked. _Oh shit! My imprints Sam's sister! He is going to kill me!_

"Yes. Sam's our brother."

"Oh. He's my friend and my sister's ex-boyfriend. Do you want to head to his place now?"

"Yes, please." The blonde replied before her sister could. "I am Athena, by the way, and this is my sister, Aphrodite."

"I'm Seth Clearwater. You were named after Greek Goddesses?"

"Yeah our mom is a Mythology teacher and she loved the names."

"Oh, well maybe she would love to here the Quileute's myths." I walked out of the diner with the girls following me.

"I'm sure Sam could tell her about it." Athena said handing me her keys.

"How are you related to Sam?"

"We share the same father."

"Oh. Joshua."

"Yes."

"Did he just up and leave your mom too?"

She didn't respond right away. She got into the car and waited until I pulled out of the parking lot and was on the road before she answered.

"No. He married my mother." Athena said glancing out the window.

"He did?" I was shocked.

Sam's father left him and his mother and had an affair with Embry's mom. It was only two years ago when we found out that Embry was Sam's brother.

"Yes. My father isn't as bad of a guy as you all think he is." She scoffed.

"Well he did cheat on Sam's mom and leave her."

"That was his past. He loves my mother."

"Did he tell you he has another son?"

"What?"

"He has two sons. Both from different women."

"He only said he had Sam. I've known Sam since we were little kids. There is no other."

"There is. His name is Embry Call."

Athena laughed. "Embry Call? No way. I used to hang out with him and Jacob, when dad would bring us here to visit his mother." She turned to look at her sister. "Can you believe that?"

"Nope. Not at all." Aphrodite said dryly.

"Oh cheer up Diva!" Athena said.

"I want to go back to LA"

"Well we can't. Dad sent us here for a reason."

"Why did he send you here?" I asked.

"Sam didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh. Well-" Athena's phone rang to she answered it. "Hey."

I couldn't hear who was on the other end, but Athena didn't look too happy.

"Look she your daughter, you should be able to spend time with her… No. I'm headed to Sam's right now… Just bring her there… She's two, David… I don't care. She has a right to have you in her live… Bring her to Sam's… Fine. See you there. Bye, asshole." Athena threw her phone in her bag and kicked the floor of the car.

"What did he want?" Aphrodite asked.

"He's dropping Lyn off at Sam's. He'll meet us there."

"Who?" I asked.

Athena looked at me. "Ashlyn is my daughter and David is her father. He's the dumbass who just called."

"How old are you two?"

"I'm 20 and Aphrodite is 16."

"I'm only 20. You already have a kid?"

"Got knocked up in high school, you know." She shrugged.

We pulled into Sam's drive way and there was a guy with a little girl in his arms standing next to a truck.

Athena got out of the car when we parked and walked up to the man, taking the little girl and handing her to Aphrodite.

"You can leave and don't bother coming back." Athena said.

"I wasn't planning on it. I didn't even want her. She was just a huge mistake. Just like you." David replied.

That pissed me off. The next thing I knew I had David pinned against his truck and Sam was outside and trying to pull me off of him.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" I said before I let go.

David scrambled back into his truck and drove off.

"Are you crazy? What would have happened if you phased?" Sam asked.

"Sam not in front of the girls." I said through clenched teeth.

"We know." Aphrodite said. "About you Quileute boys being wolves."

"How?" I asked.

"Aphrodite phases too. That's why our dad sent us here." Athena said.

I couldn't believe that standing right in front of me was the second known female werewolf and she was my imprints sister.

"What about you?" I asked Athena.

"No. I got lucky. I got the gypsy blood from my mom." Athena replied.

"Gypsy?"

"Yes."

"Like a witch?"

"Yeah. Your imprint is a witch." Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

This was just too shocking for me. They knew I was a wolf and that I imprinted on Athena. My imprint was a gypsy and her sister was the second known female werewolf in history. My life was just getting weirder.


	2. Imprinted

**Hey, so I'm new to fan fiction. This is the second chapter to The Uley Girls. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They strictly belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own Athena, Aphrodite, Ashlyn and David.**

Chapter 2: Imprinted

Athena's POV

I was sitting in the living room of Sam and Emily's home watching Ashlyn play with Sam's son, Jude. The whole pack, the council members and the imprintees were all here. Seth, Collin, Embry, Leah, Paul and Jared, Sam, Quil, Brady and Aphrodite, Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Old Quil and I were all in the living room while the other imprintees were in the kitchen with Emily.

We were currently discussing the fact that Aphrodite was also a werewolf. Leah was completely shocked, confused and slightly excited. Seth was watching me from across the room as other pack members gaped at my sister. I couldn't help but notice the way Brady was watching her.

"How is it even possible for there to be a female shifter, let alone two?" Collin asked curious.

"That's what I would like to know. I thought I was the only one and that there was something wrong with me." Leah said.

That had everyone talking at once.

"It's simple really, isn't there two packs?" I asked.

"Yes. There's my pack and Jacob's pack." Sam spoke up.

"Where is Jacob?"

"He's in Canada with the Cullens." Seth said.

"Oh. Well, the fact that there is two packs, pretty much explains it. One she-wolf for each pack." I explained.

They all sat thinking for a moment. Some confused by what I had said and the others had blank faces. I glanced around the room and noticed that Aphrodite and Brady had locked eyes. I was wonder what that was about when I felt a warm body next to me.

"He imprinted on her." Seth whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Figures. Maybe he can make her happy here."

"Are you happy here?"

"I don't know yet."

"What exactly do you mean, one she-wolf per pack?" Leah finally broke the silence.

"Exactly that. It all depends on what pack they are apart of though." I replied.

"I'm part of Jacob's pack."

"And my sister is in Sam's pack. In the packs the she-wolf is usually the Alpha males mate. But because Aphrodite is Sam's sister, she automatically goes to whatever male fights for her. Or in this case she goes to the one that imprints on her." I motioned toward Brady who was still watching my sister. "As for you Leah, since you are in Jacob's pack, you are his mate."

Everyone in the room got silent and then started laughing at Leah's reaction. She had a shocked look on her face. Since I was part gypsy I could feel emotions. Leah was happy, shocked and disappointed all at the same time. I glanced at Seth in confusion, as if he could explain.

"You are fucking kidding me right?" Leah asked practically yelling.

"No. I'm quite serious." I said confused.

"He has an imprint." Leah informed me. "So I doubt I could be his 'mate'"

"Oh. I guess I could be wrong." I said. Though I usually was never wrong about this. "Who did he imprint on?"

"Renesmee Cullen." Seth said the same time Leah growled "The demon spawn."

"Demon spawn?" I was confused.

"She's half vampire, half human." Billy Black spoke up. He sounded as if he was disappointed.

"Those are uncommon. I only knew of one and that's in Brazil." I said.

"Yes, well there are more than you may think."

I was intrigued. I had done a study with my mother when I was sixteen in Brazil. We had found that there was a half breed living with his aunt who he turned soon after his birth. His name was Nahual. My mother and I had learned many things from the Brazilians.

I didn't particularly like vampires or the half breeds but they intrigued me. I had grown up only around one other supernatural person, my mother, and never really came across or lived with any other species until my sister phased for the first time right in front of me. Then dad sent us here, to La Push to be with our brother and so Aphrodite could be apart of a pack. I also want to raise my daughter here, so she was around her heritage.

Emily came into the living room and picked up Jude who had fallen asleep on blanked that was on the floor. I went over and picked up Ashlyn and followed Emily into the room she had set up for Ashlyn and Jude.

"I hope you guys are liking La Push so far." Emily told me.

"I love it here. I always have. I'm not sure about Aphrodite though. It'll probably take her awhile to adjust to not living in LA." I replied as I set Ashlyn in her crib.

"I'm sure Brady will help her adjust. And I'm sure Seth will help you also." Emily turned to me. "I have Aphrodite's set up upstairs and your's is the room next to this one."

"Thanks, Emily. And I'm sorry if we are overwhelming you and Sam."

Emily and I listened to the booming laughter coming from the living room. "Sam and I are happy to have you guys here. Plus now Jude has someone to play with and you and I can cook and spend time together with Aphrodite of course." Emily said smiling.

I smiled as I followed her into the kitchen where the other girls were. We talked and played games while the pack talked in the living room with the council members. It wasn't long until the council members and Collin, Quil, and Brady left for a patrol. Then the house quieted down and Emily served dinner.

After we had eaten we all went back to what we were doing before. Then I got a sudden chill and a feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to see Seth. He smiled and inclined his head motion for me to follow him outside. I excused myself to the girls and followed him through the living room to the front porch. He sat in the little porch swing that was there and I followed. Then I stared into the night and waited for him to speak.

**There's Chapter 2. Please review. Thank you :)**


	3. Learning

Chapter 3: Learning

Seth's POV

No lie, my imprint was absolutely amazing. She was smart and wasn't afraid to speak up to the pack and tell them what she knew. She was also beautiful and kind. I had watched her speak with the pack then carry her little girl into the children's bedroom. Then I watched her as she sat in the kitchen with the other imprintees, playing games and joking around. She seemed so happy. When she saw me standing in the doorway watching her, she excused herself and followed me to the porch and sat next to me on the swing.

As I watched her I noticed her blonde hair looked golden in the moon light. She was staring off into the woods. She seemed content. I shifted so I was facing her a little bit and waited for her to look at me.

When she did she smiled.

"So…" I said. "You know what imprinting means, right?"

"Yeah. Soul mates. You have to be what ever your imprint wants you to be. My dad told Aphrodite and me about it after she shifted." She replied.

"When did she shift?"

"A few months ago."

"And you guys just packed up and left LA?"

"We didn't have a choice. Dad said Aphrodite needed to be near the pack she belonged to. He said it was safer for her. The only way for her to come here was if someone came with her, to take care of her."

"He sent you. Why didn't he just come?"

"Mom didn't want him to. I came because Aphrodite wanted me to. I also wanted to raise my daughter here."

"I still can't believe you have a kid."

"She's my world. My little girl. I may hate her father but nothing else in this world matters right now but her." When she said this my spirits fell. She must have seen the frown on my face because she patted my knee and smiled.

"What can you do?" I asked her.

"Your asking about my powers?"

"Yes."

She looked toward the trees again before speaking. "I feel others emotions. Move objects. Sometimes I can pick up thoughts or see the future. I can do a lot." She looked back at me. "Every generation of Gypsies in my family a new power is added. That new power is their specialty. Sometimes it's dangerous especially if we turn."

"Turn?"

"Be evil instead of good. When my kind are turned it's a true danger. Possibly more dangerous than vampires."

"How?" I was confused.

"The powers I have could wipe out the entire vampire and werewolf race. It could wipe out my kind too."

I caught on to what she was saying. If she were to every turn to the side of evil she would be a threat, a danger to us all.

"You could kill me?" I asked

"If I chose to, yes. Will I? no. I'm still good and I don't plan on going evil."

We sat in silence for a little while thinking about everything she had said. I knew I had to protect her from everything. Not just because she was my imprint but because of the danger she could cause if she would to go to the other side.

I watched as she got up and walked off the porch, staring off into the distance. I knew there was no way she could see what was going on out in the darkness. She didn't have my eyes. I knew she couldn't see dark animal that was walking out of the forest near her.

That's what I thought anyway when I rushed to her side to protect her from the creature. It growled at me and as I got a better look I noticed it was a panther.

"Seth, chill. It's Sasha." Athena said pushing me out of her way as she bent to pet the panther.

I watched in amazement as the panther leaned into her hand and purred. "Sasha?"

"Yes. She's my pet and my totem." She replied.

"Totem?"

"Protector." She laughed as I eyed Sasha. "Go on, pet her. She won't bite."

Just as I reached out to pet the large cat, Quil, Collin, and Brady got back from patrol and the others came outside to see the cat.

"Whoa, what's that?" Collin asked.

"It's a Panther. Her name is Sasha." Athena replied as I pet Sasha.

She had soft fur and she leaned into my hand and purred.

Athena laughed when Sasha licked me. "That means she likes you."

Aphrodite walked over and started hugging and petting the cat.

When everyone went back inside except Aphrodite, Athena and I, I looked at Athena and asked "Why do you have her as a protector?"

"Every gypsy or girl born with gypsy in her blood gets a totem or protector at birth. Athena's is a Panther, mine is a wolf and Ashlyn's is an eagle." Aphrodite told me and Athena nodded.

"Do you all have them as pets?"

"Yes. They just roam the area we are in. They warn us when there is danger. Sometimes they live in our houses with us." Athena said.

"Oh."

I didn't know what to think of the totems. It seemed kind of cool but I wasn't sure how I was going to handle it. One thing that eased my mind about it, was that if I was away at least Sasha would be there to keep Athena safe if I was away on patrol or off at a battle.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Aphrodite said. "Come, Sasha."

When Aphrodite and Sasha were both in the house I turned to Athena to find her staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Now you know about me." She said.

"Yes. But I'm still learning." I said as I leaned in to kiss her.

Right as the distance was almost closed, Sam came out to get me for my patrol. I sighed.

"That you are." Athena said as she walked back into the house.

Her smile was the last thing I saw before I phased.

We were running through the woods, tracking a scent we had caught the second we reached our border. Sam had called for the others and they were on their way. It was the scent of the vampire we were tracking earlier that day.

Leah was the fastest so she was the first to the clearing the vampire was in. Aphrodite was second. She was told to fall back but she wouldn't listen to her brothers or her imprint. She were straight for the vampire the same second Leah did. When they both made impact with the vampire there was a sickening crack. We all cringed, racing to the clearing to see who was hurt.

When I entered the clearing with the others, Sam, Brady, and Embry helped Leah finish the vampire while the rest of us rushed to Aphrodite who was limping around in the clearing.

_Aphrodite, I told you to listen to Sam. Leah had him! _I shouted at her

_I was just trying to help. _She whimpered.

_Aphrodite, phase back. _Sam ordered when they finished with the vampire.

I could feel Brady's worry through the pack mind. He could feel his imprint's pain.

_Aphrodite, are you okay? _Brady asked her.

_Yeah, fine._ She said before running behind a tree and phasing.

The rest of us phased too and waited for her to come back into the clearing. When she came, Brady and Sam went to her and helped her walk. She was limping. Leah approached her and looked at her leg.

"I don't think it's broken. It should heal fast." Leah said.

Brady sighed in relief.

"Let's get home." Sam said.

I couldn't agree more. But I knew once we got to Sam's, Athena would be waiting and god only knew how she would reacted to her sister being hurt…


	4. One of the Pack

**Hey, so for this chapter I decided to mix it up a bit. I decided that for this story, since its call the Uley Girls, I am going to have it be told from not only Athena and Seth's POVs but also Aphrodite's and Brady's, so you can see what runs through all the main characters heads.**

**Here's Aphrodite's POV and Brady's POV.**

Chapter 4: One of the Pack 

Aphrodite's POV

I didn't want to be here, in La Push. I never wanted to leave LA but dad insisted that I go to La Push and learn about being part of a pack. I didn't want to 'learn'. I wanted to be like my sister. She got all the good gifts. She got the powers and what do I get? I phase into a gigantic fur ball, for crying out loud! To make matters worse (or at least I think so), my sister gets imprinted on by a pack member, then we have to deal with my niece's father and an over the top protective hormonal wolf. I thought that was the worst of it until I saw Brady and he imprinted on me and vise versa. Now I was half walking (well, more like limping) and being half carried by Paul and Brady into Sam's house.

My sister walked into the living room with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I could tell she was about to lecture me for getting hurt and not listening to the pack, but I could care less. I looked over at Seth and glared at him for insisting that my sister be called and told what happened **before** we even got to the house. Now my sister was pissed and probably going to rip my fucking head off.

"Aphrodite, why couldn't you listen just once?" Athena said to me. "Do I have to call dad?"

"What! No! Please don't call dad. Please!" I begged.

"Guys can you give us a minute?" Athena said to the pack and they silently left the room.

I limped over to the couch and sat down. My ankle was healing fast but it still hurt pretty bad.

"Look, Diva, you know how dad worries about us. Especially you. You're his baby girl. He made me promise nothing would happen to you and if you can't listen to the pack when they tell you **NOT** to do something, then I'm going to _have_ to tell dad." Athena said.

"The last thing I need is for dad to tell mom and she flips shit." I replied.

"They just want to keep you safe. I do to, but I can't do that if I'm not around you. You need to prove that I can trust you to listen to them or I will call dad and mom and tell them to come."

"Why can't we just go home? Everything was better when we were there."

"Because you need to be here. Your pack is here. This is who you are now and you have to live with it." Athena turned to leave.

"I didn't ask to come here! I didn't want to come here! I never wanted this! I want to be normal like I used to be. I want to go home!" I yelled at her.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I wanted to pick up and leave too? Do you think I wanted to be born with a gift?" She yelled back.

We didn't say anything for awhile. I could hear the pack in the backyard talking. They could probably hear us.

Athena shook her head and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

_She's trying to stay in control. _I thought.

"Look, everyone has something in their life they didn't want, but they learn to deal with it. Whether you like it or not, you belong here because of your gift. And whether I like it or not, I have to be here because of what will come. I'm here to protect you and you're here to help protect our people." She came over and sat on the coffee table across from me. "These gifts we were born with may be burdens, but they are a part of us. Without them we wouldn't be the same. These gifts are our burdens to carry. That's just what was chosen for us."

"But I don't want it. I feel like a freak."

"So did I at first." Leah said as she walked into the room. "But I was still one of the pack. Nothing can change that."

"How do you deal with it? With the guys?" I wondered.

"Whatever comments they made I fired back with my own. I also had a friend who helped me through it." Leah replied. "Why don't you go catch some sleep. You need to heal."

"Okay."

Leah and Athena helped me up into my room. I could hear them talking downstairs. Athena was thanking Leah for saving my ass tonight.

Brady's POV

The whole pack was standing outside in the Uley's backyard. We could hear Athena and Aphrodite talking inside. They were arguing. I heard Aphrodite say that she didn't want to be there and that she didn't want any of this. Leah saw the look on mine and Seth's faces when we both heard our imprints say they didn't want to be here. Leah walked into the house to talk to them but the conversation was short.

APhrodite was supposed to be in bed sleeping but as i was sitting on the couch in the living room I could hear her moving restlessly in her bed. I got up and went to check on her.

When I walked into her room she was facing away from the door. I moved soundlessly to her bed and climbed in next to her. She let me pull her to my chest. I was instantly comforted by her closeness. That was the affect our imprints had on us. They instantly calmed us.

She sighed. "What are you doing here, Brady?"

"Hmm, trying to sleep." I replied fake yawning.

She laughed and turned to face me. "But why here?"

"You comfort me." I said.

"That makes two of us." She whispered.

"You're not going to leave are you?" I whispered back.

"No. why?"

"I heard you and your sister arguing."

"I'm not going to leave. I can't now." She placed one hand on my chest.

I smiled at her. Then I saw her yawn and close her eyes. "Get some sleep."

She sighed again and snuggled closer to me. I knew that by morning her bedroom would be pretty hot with both of us in there. I ended up getting so warm when I was at home sleeping that I had to have all the windows in my room open. Aphrodite didn't have any of the windows in her room open and I was afraid I would wake her if I moved. I was about to doze off when I caught Seth's scent.

I look toward the door to see Seth in the doorway. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"Hey Seth?" I whispered

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Could you do me a favor and open the windows in here?" I motioned to the two windows on the other side of the room.

"Yeah man." He opened the windows and went to walk out of the room closing the door on the way when he said "Don't forget you have patrol at dawn.

Soon after he left I dozed off. I woke up in the middle of the night to Aphrodite getting out of bed. I rolled over and watched her walk out of her room to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice that the shorts she was wearing said "Diva" on the butt. I smiled at that and fell back asleep.

**Sorry it took awhile for me to get this chapter up. Next chapter is told from Athena's POV and there is a little surprise. I have most of the stuff planned out for this story. I am also thinking about writing another story that spins off of this on. But if I do decide to put it up I will let ya'll know. Thanks and remember to Review :)**


	5. Heart to Heart

Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

Aphrodite's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was lying on my stomach. I could feel Brady's arm lying on my lower back. I could tell he was awake because his heart beat and breathing were slightly faster than they were when he was asleep. I moved slightly and Brady shifted. I was just starting to close my eyes again when I felt his lips by my ear.

"Why does your sister call you Diva?" He whispered.

"What I don't even get a good morning?" I laughed.

"Okay, Good morning. Now answer the question."

I groaned and rolled over to face him. "Because I was in the drama club and choir at my old school and growing up I was a little bit of a diva."

Brady chuckled. "Really? I thought it was because your attitude."

I shoved him until he fell off the bed.

"Hey!" He yelled.

I started laughing.

Seth and Athena soon appeared in the doorway. They had probably heard the thump Brady's large body made when he hit the ground. My sister looked from me to Brady and I knew was in deep shit (Yet again).

"Did he sleep in here last night?" Athena asked me.

I rolled onto my stomach and faced her, kicking my legs. "Nope."

"Aphrodite! You know the rules!" My sister glared at me. "Be downstairs in ten minutes. Breakfast is ready." She grabbed Seth's arm and they both went down stairs.

I rolled my eyes and looked over the edge of the bed at Brady. "You see what you did?"

"Hey! I didn't to anything!" He exclaimed at I climbed out of bed and stepped over him to leave the room. "Nice shorts by the way." he chuckled.

"Fuck you." I mumbled as I walked down the steps.

"Watch your mouth." Sam said as he walked past the steps.

Damn werewolf hearing. Granted it had its upsides but it also has its downsides. Okay, so I'm sixteen and I swear a lot. Big deal. It didn't help that as I was growing up mom and dad fought a lot and every time they fought I heard cuss words left and right. Athena swore a lot too.

When I walked into the kitchen Athena looked up from what she was doing.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Geez, kid are you sure you're a wolf?" Jared said.

I picked a knife up off the table and cut my hand, holding it up to Jared as it healed. "Does that prove it to you?"

I know, I know. Your probably wondering 'Did she really have to do that?'. My answer is yeah. I wasn't in to great of a mood.

Jared whistled. "Damn, Brady, looks like your going to have your hands full with this one. She feistier than Leah!"

"You're kidding right? You remember how Leah was when she first phased. It was like she was PMSing 24/7." Seth said.

"I heard that." I heard Leah mumble as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, sis. But you gave us hell for what Sam 'did'" Seth air quoted.

"Next person to bring it up is getting beat." Leah said. Then she looked over at me. "How are you doing?"

"Better." I replied. "Ankles all healed."

"What did you do to make them think your feistier than me?"

"She cut her hand and got moody." Athena replied.

I personally wanted to walk over by her and smack her. I was grumpy and mad at my sister. I know, she's family but sometimes I can't stand her. She's four years older than me and she treats me like I'm a baby.

"Who cares if I cut my hand? Last time I checked you didn't give a shit about anyone but yourself." I said.

Athena was about to snap back at me when Seth spoke up. "Can you two just not fight?" He asked.

"Seth's right. We shouldn't fight." Athena said to me.

"Fine." I said as I walked out of the house and sat on the porch steps.

I was sitting alone for about ten minutes when Leah came out and sat next to me.

"You know you really shouldn't give her a hard time." Leah said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's your sister and she loves you."

"Right." I looked at Leah. "Sisters who love you don't ignore you for five years, then leave for a year and come back a year later thinking they can control your live, treat you like a baby, and act all buddy, buddy with you."

"Is that why you're so bitter toward her?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It helps. I learned that awhile back, when I was bitter toward Sam, Emily and the Pack." Leah nudged me. "Maybe I can help. After all we are pretty much the same. We are both female wolves."

"Okay. I was nine when it started. Mom and Dad were fighting a lot. Athena was thirteen. She was rebelling against my parents wishes and she started dating David. She said she would always be there for me but she wasn't. For five years she acted out. When she was seventeen she found out she was pregnant with Ashlyn. My parents were angry. Athena left LA to live with David and his parents in San Francisco and left me to deal with our parents. She only just moved back a year ago and she was already trying to control my life again. I don't get how you can completely ignore someone your supposed to care about for about six years and come back and try to act as if everything is okay."

"She's just trying to make up for it."

"It's not going to help. How would you feel if someone left your life and came back acting as if everything was okay?"

"I would give them a chance. The old me would have beaten them to a pulp first though."

I laughed. "That sounds like something I would do."

"Being like this is hard. So I'm going to help you through it because I had someone help me through it."

I nodded. "Your friend you brought up before?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"Jacob Black."

"The other Alpha?"

"Yeah, that's him. He help me through a tough time and I help him through a tough time. He's an amazing person."

As Leah talked about him I noticed she had a twinkle in her eye and she smiled.

"You sound like you loved him." I observed.

"I do. Well I did. He imprinted, just like all the others."

"It's not as bad as you think." I told her.

"You're only saying that because you imprinted. Your lucky you know. You can imprint and be imprinted on. I can't"

"Hey, it's not the end of the world. You'll find someone. You know how they said that if you have nothing else to hold onto, hold onto love, well maybe you should consider it." I nudged her.

Leah actually smiled. "Yeah I suppose. You should probably go back inside and comfort Brady. He's probably getting agitated."

I stood up. "Okay." I opened the door and turned back to look at my possible new friend. "Oh and Leah?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"You should go find him and tell him how you feel. I don't care if he's with his imprint. He should still know." I said

"Maybe." She replied walking toward the woods.

Later that day I was sitting in my room on my lap top just checking my emails. I was lying on my bed on my stomach when I felt a sudden weight above me and I could smell pine and rain.

"What do you want, Brady?" I asked.

"Damn. It's hard to sneak up on your imprint when they are a wolf too you know." He said as he moved my hair off my neck.

"What do you want?" I asked again rolling my eyes.

"Hmmm, just to spend some time with you." he placed a kiss on my neck sending a shiver down my spine.

I rolled away from him but he pinned me. I looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face. I shook my head at him and pushed him off of me.

"What?" He asked.

"Just don't okay? I don't need my sister on my ass again."

He rolled his eyes and started to tickle me.

Athena's POV

I could hear my sister giggling upstairs. I knew Brady was probably with her and I didn't want that. I was just trying to keep what happened to me from happening to her and she couldn't even understand that. Instead she's been giving me an attitude since I came back.

"Just lighten up a little." some one said in my ear.

I spun and used one of my powers. I ended up blowing a chunk out of the wall. Seth was behind me, staring at me with wide eyes and his hands in the air.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said reaching for him to see if he was okay.

"It's fine. No harm no fowl." He replied stepping into my room eyeing the hole in the wall. "I guess I shouldn't sneak up on you." I nodded. "So… what's got you so tense?"

"How did you know I was tense?" I asked.

"The imprint bond."

"Oh. I'm just worried about Aphrodite."

"Don't worry about her. She's safe with Brady."

"But-"

"He's sixteen too and he knows better. The younger members were ordered no sex until they at least reach the legal age. We don't need to worry about teen pregnancies." Seth told me.

"Good. I don't need her having a baby."

I sat on my bed and stared at him. He imprinted on me. It was hard to believe. I wanted to let him into my life but it was complicated. I didn't know if he was ready to take on the role of taking care of Ashlyn too.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked.

"Nothing. My shoulders just hurt a bit." I told him.

"I can fix that for you." He said.

"Okay."

He climbed on the bed behind me and started massaging my shoulders. It felt so good.

"What are your parents like?" I asked him.

"My mom is pretty awesome. She's one of the best cooks I know." He said.

"And your dad?"

"He's dead. He died when I was 15. The day I first phased actually."

"Oh god! I'm sorry."

"It's fine. My mom, she uh got remarried last year."

"Oh really? To who?"

"Charlie Swan."

"That's cool."

Seth chuckled. "yeah I suppose. I have a step sister now. Bella Swan. Or Bella Cullen now."

"Wait the one that had the half breed?"

"Yeah." Seth stopped rubbing my shoulders and pulled me against his chest. "I'm kind of tired. How about you?"

I nodded as he pulled me into a laying position on the bed. Seth was out in about ten minutes.

Leah's POV

I was in the clearing I usually went to when I wanted to clear my head. I was standing still in human form with my eyes closed just listening to the sounds around me and thinking about what Aphrodite said to me.

"_You should go find him and tell him how you feel. I don't care if he's with his imprint. He should still know." _

She was right. Maybe I should find him and tell him. But at the same time maybe it was a bad idea. I had learned my lesson about leaving my heart open to someone when Sam left me for Emily. I didn't want to go through heart break again. I was still considering what Aphrodite said to me when I heard a familiar voice.

"I knew I would find you hear." The voice said behind me.

I opened my eyes and spun around, looking at the person the voice came from, hardly believing my eyes. "Jacob?"

**Surprise! Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was suffering from writers block which is strange because I usually always have something to write. I was also going through a bad break up and some internet issues. I will try to up date AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I promise. Thank you and remember to review. **


	6. I'm not an angel

Chapter 6: I'm Not An Angel

Athena's POV

"_I tear you down _

_I make you bleed eternally, _

_Can't help myself from hurting you _

_when it's hurting me,_

_I don't have wings to fly_

_You and me won't be easy _

_Cause I'm Not An Angel, _

_I'm Not An Angel…"_

_~ "I'm Not An Angel" by Halestorm_

I woke up hearing shouting coming from outside. I looked at my clock on my bed side table and saw that Seth and I had only been asleep for two hours. I felt shifting on the bed and I glanced over my shoulder at Seth. He was sitting up with his head tilted lightly to one side with his brow furrowed.

"Seth?" I said.

He shushed me and held up his index finger as if to say one moment.

After a few minutes of silence he looked at me and said "What?"

"What's going on?" I asked.

He sighed. "They are looking for Leah." He got up, grabbed my hand and pulled my outside into the front yard with him.

"Does anyone know where Leah is?" Sam asked.

Everyone said no.

"She not back from patrol yet?" Seth asked worried.

"No, she's not. I called for her but she hasn't come yet." Sam replied.

"I'll phase and she if she's phase." Aphrodite offered.

Sam nodded. Aphrodite phased into a white wolf and listened. I listened too. Being a witch/gypsy (call it what you may), I was able to hear faraway things. As I listened I heard footsteps of more than one person approaching, about the same time my sister growled and puffed up.

Everyone looked in the direction Aphrodite was facing, some getting ready to phase if need be. Two figure stepped out of the woods. It was Leah and a man that looked familiar. When Aphrodite saw the man she stiffened and crouched getting ready to jump.

"Aphrodite, no!" I shouted but it was too late.

My sister had already sprang toward the man tackling him. He phased into russet colored wolf and fought back. He was bigger than her. In fact he was bigger than Sam.

"Jacob, Aphrodite stop!" Leah shouted.

The russet wolf, who I now knew was Jacob, pinned my sister and growled at her.

Sam stepped forward. "Jacob! Let her go!" He shouted.

Jacob got off my sister and phased back. I looked away to be respectful. My sister growled and went behind some bushes to dress. When she came out she glared at Jacob and came to my side.

"Aphrodite, what were you thinking?" Sam asked

"In my defense he smells like a filthy bloodsucker." Aphrodite snapped back.

Jacob laughed as Brady handed him sweats to put on. "Sam, it looks like the pup's bite is worse than her bark. You're going to have your hands full with this one."

"I dare you to call me a pup one more time!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Enough." Sam ordered. He turned to Jacob, "What are you doing back?"

"I have some news and Renesmee wanted her wedding here so all of us came back." Jacob shrugged.

"Wait, you let those pieces of shit back here?" I asked, ignore Seth's cringe.

Jacob turned and looked at me. No doubt noticing me there for the first time. He laughed. "Athena. Long time, no kiss." He stated.

"Fuck you, Black." I snapped back ignoring Seth's growl.

"If I remember right, you almost did." He chuckled as he watched my reaction as I remembered what he was referring to.

Seth, Sam and Aphrodite all growled at him. I noticed Leah looking between me and Jacob with disbelief. They all didn't know about the summer I hooked up with Jacob.

"What is he talking about?" Seth asked me.

"We had a thing one summer. It's nothing." I told him touching his cheek.

Seth shook his head and looked back toward his Alpha. "When's the big day for you and Renesmee?" He asked.

Jacob sighed. "Can we talk about this inside?" He asked Sam.

Sam nodded and lead the way into the house.

We all sat in the living room. I sat on Seth's lap in a recliner. Sam sat on the couch with Jared, Paul and Embry. Quil was seated on the floor with Collin, Brady and Aphrodite. Jacob was in the other recliner and Leah was sitting on the arm. The pack and I watched at Jacob pulled Leah into his lap and sigh when she was situated before turning to Sam and the rest of us.

"So, Jacob, what do you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

Jacob sighed again. "Renesmee and I aren't getting married."

"What?" The pack asked shocked.

"Why not?" I asked. "I mean from what everyone told me, you imprinted on her."

Jacob nodded. "I know. But things change."

"How?" Sam asked. "There is no way to break an imprint. Even if she is marrying someone else she will still long for you."

I shifted uncomfortably because I knew something they didn't.

"I'm afraid that's no the case anymore same. The imprint is broken." He stated.

"That's impossible." Sam said.

"No, it's not." Jacob said gravely as he glanced at the wall. "We all went to Brazil awhile ago to visit Nahual. It's Nahual who Renesmee is marrying. While we were in Brazil, Nessie was off with Nahual one night having fun. They went to a witchdoctor. He performed a spell that broke the imprint." Jacob looked back at Sam with a sad expression. Even now you could see that it was tearing him apart. "If you don't believe me when I say there is a spell to break it ask your sister."

Sam looked at me as I glanced down. "Is it true?"

"Yes. There is a spell." I said. I felt Seth stiffen. I got up and left the room. I entered my bedroom and listened to the whispers in the living room.

Emily wasn't home. She had taken Ashlyn and Jude to Kim's for the rest of the day.

I was laying in my room in silence, when I heard Seth.

"Have you thought about? Performing the spell?" Seth asked.

I closed my eyes. "No."

"But can you do it?"

"No. It'll kill me."

"How?" He sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm not strong enough. I don't have that kind of power."

"Never perform it. I can't lose you." Seth said as he leaned close to me.

"I know you can't, but you and me isn't going to be easy." I sat up.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there are going to be times when I am going to have to fight and risk my life too and you are going to have to let me."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Seth said.

"I won't"

"You better not or you're in trouble."

"Oh really? How are your going to punish me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…" he looked away. "By doing this…" He said as he started to tickle me.

I screamed and laughed as he tickled me. He lost his balance and fell on me. Our faces were really close together so Seth closed the distance and brushed his lips against mine.

**Here's the 6****th**** chapter to The Uley Girls. Sorry if it took me awhile to get this chapter up. I was having writers block on how to put this chapter and the first chapter of A Werewolf's Heart together. I think I did a good job and the stories are going where I want them too. I will try to get the next chapters up as soon as I can, but with holidays coming up, my schedule is swamped. Well until next time. Thank you and remember to review. **


	7. Who Are You?

Chapter 7: Who are you?

Aphrodite's POV

I watched as my sister left the room. I knew the spell. She had showed me it many years ago. I was curious when I saw her going through the spell book. Athena was 13 and I was 9 at the time. I had asked Athena what she was looking at so she showed me.

"_This is the spell book mom gave me." Athena held out the book for me to see. "See, it has all kinds of spells in it. This one here," She pointed to the spell that breaks imprints. "it breaks some type of bound called an imprint between a magical being and a human."_

"_That's cool. What does imprinting mean? I heard mommy and daddy talking about it too." I asked her._

"_I'm not sure, Aphrodite. I'm sure mom and dad could explain it to us."_

_I shook my head. "I don't think daddy would. He seemed angry when mommy brought that word up to daddy." I looked up at Athena with sad eyes. "Why do mommy and daddy always fight now?"_

"_I don't know, Aphrodite. I don't know."_

My sister was always there for me in the past. But she had shown me every spell, every page in that book.

Movement caught my eye and I glanced up to see Seth standing.

"Why do you have to tell us this?" Seth asked Jacob angrily.

"I thought you all should know." Jacob told him.

He glared at Jake. "Well, I didn't want too know. And welcome the fuck back." He left the room.

I looked up at Jake and Leah. "She can't do it you know. My sister. She can't do the spell or the one that reverses it." I said.

"I'm aware of that, Pup." Jake replied.

Who the hell did he think he was? Calling me pup? I was about to rip that asshole a new one. If I could just get my hands on him. Better yet I dare him to phase around me. I'll tear his ass to pieces.

"Don't fucking call me Pup. I have a name. It's Aphrodite." I snapped.

Jake chuckled and Leah smiled at me. Brady put a hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down.

"Okay, Aphrodite." Jake said before he turned to Sam. "Believe me now?"

Sam nodded. "Do you want the pack back?"

Whoa, whoa! What? Sam was giving the pack to Jake? The whole pack? What has happened to this world! I couldn't be in a pack with that damn alpha that Leah is lusting after for some reason. I mean come on! He isn't even good looking. But Brady on the other hand… Damn! That boy is fine. If I could just grab his attention and be alone with him for a little longer then three damn minutes before someone yelled at us, I would so kiss that boy senseless.

As if sensing my thoughts, Brady glanced up at me and smiled. Ooh! That smile of his!

"Sure. If you're sure you're ready to retire." Jake told him.

What? Now he's going to be the alpha? I looked at Leah with pleading eyes. I tried to sent the message 'please don't let it be true! Please!' Leah just smirked at me and shrugged. I pouted and looked at Brady who was still smiling at me. He then licked his lips and looked at my lips. God help me!

"Jude and Emily need me now." He told Jake.

My head snapped back toward Sam.

_Oh so I don't need you? You dumb ass! You're my big brother! I need you in the pack with me so I don't fucking flip out on everyone. Please take it back Sam! Please! _I tried to send my thoughts to him telepathically. I glanced around room for any of the other pack members to voice my thoughts. They all remained silent. My eyes fell on Embry. My other brother. He seemed pleased with Jake taking the pack. Wait a minute! Embry was my other brother! Haha yes! I still had one brother in the pack. I wasn't completely alone.

The boys soon got up and left the house. Brady stayed on the floor next to me until I decided to get up and I pulled him upstairs with me. Time for my plan. Damn hormones.

Seth's POV

Athena and I were making out like a bunch of teenagers, when Leah walked into Athena's room. We sprung apart and I stared at Leah. I was about to start yelling at her but then I saw the look on her face. In all my life I had only seen Leah cry twice. When our father died and when Sam broke her heart. But right now, Leah was crying and I didn't know why. I opened my arms and she went straight into them, burying her face in my chest as she cried. Athena had put her shirt back on (I don't know when that came off) and came over and started rubbing her back. I glanced up at Emily walked in.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was filled with a threat.

Emily looked at me shocked. I didn't care that my voice scared her. Someone hurt one of the most important people in my life and they were going to pay. At least that's what I thought until Leah spoke one name.

"Jake." Leah cried.

My body stiffened. I think Athena sensed it because she pulled Leah away from me and over to her bed. I didn't know if the reason Leah was crying was because Jake was hurt or he hurt her. I was confused. I knew I couldn't harm my alpha but I sure could yell at him if he hurt my sister, couldn't I?

"What? What happened Leah?" I asked.

Leah looked at me. She shook her head. "He's in the woods." Then she looked away.

Jake hurt Leah.

"I'll be right back." I left the room as Leah and Athena called after me.

Once I was outside I stripped down and phased. Jake's mind was there, but he wasn't thinking. He was letting the wolf take over. I realized he was trying to stop his thoughts.

_Jake… _I growled _There better me a good damn reason my sister came into the house upset and made me leave my imprints side._

He didn't answer so I showed him what happened. What I was doing with Athena before Leah came in. How Leah came storming in with the pained look and tears staining her cheeks. I showed him everything.

Jake stopped running, which gave me time to catch up to him, and threw his head back letting an earsplitting pain filled howl rip through the air. Then he couldn't keep his thoughts in. He showed me what happened. How him and Leah were chasing each other and calling each other names, just like old times. He showed me how he kissed her and she asked him what that was. He showed me how the second kiss was deeper and Emily interrupted telling Jake not to hurt Leah. He showed me how three little words slipped out of his mouth without his brain thinking it.

Jake whimpered.

_You told Leah you loved her and then you just left! Who does that? _I yelled when I caught up to him.

_Seth… I didn't mean to. I was scared. I didn't even mean to say it! It slipped out. _Jake whined.

_You still said it Jake. Now she's upset and crying. You better fix it. _I growled taking a step toward him.

_I will. I just don't want to go back there yet. _Jake snapped.

_Jacob Black! What the hell did you do? _Embry shouted in our heads.

_Nice of you to join us, Call. _Jake replied bitterly _I don't need you ganging up on me. I know what I did. I know I have to fix it. SO BACK THE HELL OFF!_

Both me and Embry shut up. The last part was an order.

_Phase back, both of you. Tell everyone else not to phase unless I come back or you hear my call. I need time clear my head. _Jake ordered.

Embry and I phased back. We looked at each other.

"Let's get back and tell everyone." Embry said.

I nodded and followed. I glanced back to see Jake running further into the woods.

Brady's POV

"What do you mean he ran off?" I asked.

I was sitting in the living room with Aphrodite on my lap. The whole pack, minus Jacob and Leah, was sitting in the living room talking. Seth and Embry had just gotten back from talking to Jacob. Minutes before they came back, I was in Aphrodite's room with her. I had finally gotten a chance to kiss her. It felt great. I was just starting to deepen the kiss when Seth walked in, said he was sorry, and told us we were needed in the living room. At least he apologized.

When we had gotten into the living room and Aphrodite sat on my lap, she buried her face in my neck as her sister watched us. Seth and Embry then told us what happened. Jake had ran off into the woods after telling Seth and Embry to tell the rest of us that he didn't want us phasing until he either got back or we heard his call. Seth then told us why Leah was upset. When Aphrodite heard Leah was upset, she sat up straight in my lap and looked at Seth.

"Exactly that. He ran off into the woods after ordering us to phase and tell you guys what he said. We don't know where he went. We just have to wait." Embry said.

"When I get my hands on him…" Aphrodite mumbled but all of us heard.

"Aphrodite, Jake's the alpha now. You won't be able to take him like you can take the rest of us." Collin said.

Aphrodite glared at Collin. "Whatever." Then she looked at Seth. "Is Leah in the kitchen?"

Seth nodded.

I shook my head at Collin when Aphrodite left the room.

"What, man?" Collin asked.

"Don't tell her she can't do something. She'll just do it anyway." I said and Athena nodded in agreement.

"Aphrodite loves to prove people wrong. She also loves a challenge." Athena stated. She was sitting next to Seth on the couch.

I chuckled then cleared my throat. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know. I just hope he's not going to get himself in any trouble." Seth replied.

"I'm going to kick his ass if he ran off to Canada again." Quil spoke.

Everyone laughed.

Athena's POV

I was sitting outside. It was night time. Sasha, my panther, was prowling the yard. She always stayed where I could see her. Every once in awhile her ears would perk up. Leah and the other pack members had left awhile ago. Seth and Brady were still here though. Brady was in the kitchen with Aphrodite. Seth was by my side. Seth was playing with my hair as I leaned against him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Sasha growled at something and Aphrodite came running out of the house phasing on a fly. Seth stiffened as we watched Aphrodite puff up. I looked at him. Seth stepped away from me and toward Aphrodite as Brady and Sam came out of the house.

"Aphrodite stay back!" Seth shouted.

She growled.

I looked toward the trees. There were figures moving closer.

"Athena, call off Sasha." Sam said.

"Sasha, back." I yelled.

Sasha sauntered over to me and laid down. Her body still stiff and a growl coming from her throat.

"Who's the pup?" a masculine voice called from the darkness.

Aphrodite growled.

The figures were finally in the light. It was Jake with two tall males and a small petite girl. Jake didn't look happy at all. Then the smell hit me. I may have been gypsy but I still had some wolf blood in me. I could smell vampires too. It just took me longer.

"Jake what do you think you're doing letting them on our land?" Sam asked.

"They were just escorting me home to make sure I didn't come back and cause more trouble." Jake replied bitterly.

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Jake started a fight with Nahual!" The petite girl said putting her hands at her hips.

Jake glared at her. So did Brady and Sam.

"Well I'm sure he's sorry about that, Renesmee." Seth said. "It's good to see you again, Edward and Emmett."

"You guys can leave now." Jake said. "Sam will escort you off our land."

"Alright." Sam said. "Let's go."

They left with Sam and Jake looked at us.

"Where's Leah?" He asked.

Aphrodite phased back and Brady handed her his shirt. It went down to her knees. "She went home." Aphrodite replied.

"She needed rest, Jake." I told him. "After what happened today…"

Jake nodded. "Well, I'll go check on her. I need to talk to her anyway." Jake turned to leave.

"Jake?" Seth called.

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her again, this time I won't hesitated to go after you and tear you apart. She had enough with Sam. She doesn't need you to hurt her too." Seth threatened.

Jake nodded and kept walking.

Seth returned to my side and we all went inside. Once Seth and I were in my room he pulled me onto the bed with him.

"If I ever hurt you…" Seth said not finishing.

"I'll punish you. Don't worry. I'll make you regret it." I told him.

He chuckled and kissed me.


	8. Come back Be here

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. This chapter might seem a bit confusing because it jumps around in the timeline but pleases bare with me. It's all part of the plot and it gets the story where I want it to go.**

Chapter 8: Come back…Be here…

"_And this is when the feeling sinks in_

_I don't want to miss you like this_

_Come back… be here…"_

_~Taylor Swift_

4 months later

_Aphrodite_

I stare out at the water. I was standing on First Beach watching the sunset. The red, orange and golden hues lighting up the sky in a beautiful array. It was one of the many beautiful things you could see in life. In nature. It wasn't a silly materialistic thing of life, it was truly a beautiful thing that was created by mother nature. I stood there watching the sun slowly sink in the sky. It seemed as if the sun was sinking into the water but in reality it only appeared that way because the earth was spinning. As the sun set here it was rising some where else. As a day ends for me, a new day begins for someone else.

A whimper came from behind me. I didn't need to turn to see who it was. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. No need for him to see how bad I was really hurting. I knew I had to leave. I just wanted to watch the sunset one last time from First Beach.

My father called my name signaling that it was time to go. Brady whimpered one last time. I turned and looked at him. His eyes, even if wolf form, were pleading. Begging. I met his eyes and looked away as he phased and pulled on his shorts. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me one last time. I leaned back against him and closed my eyes again. Just feeling his body against mine one last time. Just smelling his scent one last time. I knew in that moment that I would always have the pull to La Push. Brady was that pull. He was everything. I wanted to stay in this moment for ever. Feeling him breathing. Feeling his heart beating. Smelling his woodsy scent. All of it. I didn't want to leave. I would miss this. I would miss him. Unfortunately a part of me knew I had to leave. I didn't have a choice. My father had come for me the second he heard about the attack. He came to take me away.

"I won't let this be the end." Brady murmured lowly.

I turned in his arms and met his eyes. "But what if it is? What if this is it?"

"We'll always find our way back to each other." Tears were welling in his eyes. "Aphrodite…" He said longingly.

"One last time. Then I have to leave." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned down and placed his lips against mine one last time. I reveled in this moment. This, kissing him, was as easy as breathing. The steady rhythmic motion. The feeling behind it. All of it. It was a good thing to have in life. But like all good things it ended. Too soon.

I turned away from him and walked toward my father but not before I saw the look in Brady's eyes. Not before I saw the tears spill over. Not before my own spilled from my eyes. When I got in the car we soon drove away but not before Brady phased. Not before his heart wrenching howl broke through the night…

Brady

I stood there in wolf form watching her watch the sunset in the sky. She was beautiful. So beautiful. Her father called and I whimpered. I knew she had to go but I didn't think it would be so soon. I didn't get a chance to take to her. To explain. She hadn't spoken to me since the attack. She hadn't spoken to me since her father came. She looked at me. I saw everything in those eyes. I didn't need this imprint bond to tell me she was hurting. I knew. I could see it. This beautiful girl that was so good at hiding everything couldn't hide the fact that she was moments from falling apart.

I phased back as she looked away. I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms from behind. She leaned against me and I could feel her just breath. She was memorizing this. She was storing this moment into her memory.

"I won't let this be the end." I murmured to her lowly.

She turned in my arms and met my eyes. "But what if it is? What if this is it?" her voice was saddened.

"We'll always find our way back to each other." My own tears were about to spill from my eyes. "Aphrodite…" I said pained.

"One last time. Then I have to leave." She said knowing what I was thinking as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed her but like always the kiss ended too soon. She walked away and I let her.

That was two months ago. I wasn't the same since then. I hadn't heard from her. I hadn't seen her since then. I couldn't. Jacob ordered me not to. He said it was for the best but it pained me so much to be away from her. Did he not understand the pain I was in? Did he not understand what it was like for a wolf to be away from his imprint? Of course he didn't. The only one who fully understood was Embry. His imprint was overseas at college. It was her choice to leave. She had asked Embry to let her go and stay here. I wanted to talk to him about it. To see how he was getting through it. To see how he was dealing with it. But since Aphrodite left he wouldn't speak to me. He missed his sister too much. She was the only one he could talk to Sera about. She was the only one who would listen to his pain and help him. I knew he talked to her sometime. Both Embry and Athena did.

Aphrodite called every week to talk to Athena and Embry but she never asked for me. Every time I would hope she would ask to speak to me and every time she didn't say a word about me. I was missing her. This pain was killing me. Didn't she feel it too? Wasn't she in as much pain as I was? I wanted desperately to cross the border into California and go to her but I knew she needed her time. She needed her space to heal after the attack. It was my fault.

If I wouldn't have been so reckless while I was waiting to find my imprint none of this would have happened. But not I was reckless. I messed around with the wrong girl. Aphrodite came and when school started and she ran into my old flame Jen everything went down hill. Jen told Aphrodite about what we did. Aphrodite got pissed at me. And to make it worse, a week after Aphrodite started school here, Jen phased for the first time. Turned out she had the wolf gene like we did and she was another female wolf. No one knew what was going on. No one knew why females where changing. But Jen phased and soon after attacked Aphrodite. Now Aphrodite would forever have a scar on her where a good chunk got taken out of her side by Jen. Now Jen was here while Aphrodite was in California until both girls cooled off as Sam put it.

I was sitting at the Uley's now watching TV with Seth and Athena. Ashlyn and Jude were playing on the floor with the newest pack member Luke who coincidentally imprinted on Jen even though he was younger than her by three years. He wasn't with her right now because she was on patrol with Jacob and Quil.

A phone rang and my eyes flew to Athena who answered it and left the room. I looked away as Seth patted my back.

"It'll be alright, man." He said as Athena walked back in.

"I'm sorry Brady." Athena said. "She just doesn't want to talk to you. She wanted to talk to Embry."

I got up and stormed out of the house leaving Seth and Athena calling after me.

6 month later

Athena

She hadn't had called in the past two months. I knew something was wrong. This wasn't like my sister to no call. Seth says I'm just overreacting but really I'm not. Not with the genes that run in my blood. My mom is a gypsy and my sister is a werewolf. Anything could have happened. Something or someone could have hurt them.

I was pacing around my room trying to get Ashlyn to sleep but I was too worked up to calm down and rock her to sleep instead. Seth eventually took her from me and watched me pace. In the past few months I discovered that Seth was good with her.

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Seth murmured as he lay Ashlyn down in her bed.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because if something was seriously wrong Brady would be worse than he is now." Seth reasoned.

He was right. Brady was a wreck since Aphrodite had to leave. Seth claimed that he was starting to act like Embry who was usually always silent. I was worried about Brady. At first I didn't like him getting too close to my sister even if they had imprinted on each other. I was too afraid they would make the same mistake I made and Aphrodite would end up pregnant. Now I had begun to love him like a brother. He was there for my sister and I could see how much he loved her and how much she loved him. They were inseparable while she was still here. I didn't like seeing him hurting especially since I knew my sister was hurting too. She had only asked about him once though and that was the last time she had called. She had asked how he was doing. If he missed her and if he was involved with anyone. I told her that he was missing her too much and he would forever be hers. He didn't want anyone else. That much was obvious. Before Luke had phased Jen had repeatedly thrown herself at Brady after Aphrodite left but Brady didn't seem to notice her. She wasn't what he wanted. Aphrodite was. He was hurting and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The only one that could fix it was my sister. She needed to come back.

"I'm worried about him, Seth." I said.

"I know. We all are." Seth pulled me to him and hugged me.

"I miss her." I murmured.

8 months later

Aphrodite

It was the middle of the night. I stared at the house. I could tell everyone was asleep. Seven hearts beating. I didn't want to wake anyone but I knew I would probably end up waking all the wolfs in the house. I didn't want them to see me until morning but I walked up to the house anyway and opened the door. I froze after I closed the door because I heard movement and whispering. Then the lights came on.

Standing there in front of me was Athena, Seth and Brady. Athena nearly crying wrapped me in her arms and cried. Seth smiled and rubbed her back. I looked to Brady. He met my eyes. I saw the happiness and sadness there. Then slowly he turned and walked out of the house slamming the back door. I closed my eyes and fell into my sisters embrace. Tears falling from my eyes as I felt a sharp sting through the imprint bond… a sign of a heart breaking…

**Okay don't hate me for this chapter. I know it's sad but it's all part of the plot. I needed it to get the characters to where I want them. Just so everyone knows the start of the chapter takes place four months after chapter seven. And by the end of the chapter Aphrodite had been gone for a year and four months. It had a huge toll on her imprint with Brady which you will see the effects of that in the next chapter. If anyone didn't catch on Sera is Embry's imprint. I was thinking about adding their story but I might wait to do that. Luke is thirteen and he is also Collin's cousin. I completely made Luke up. **

**Thank you for reading and remember to Review. Let me know what you liked and didn't like. **


	9. Yes A thousand times yes

Chapter 9: Yes. A thousand times yes.

_Athena_

It felt good to have my sister back, even though I could tell how much strain it was putting on the pack. After Aphrodite came home, the next morning we had the whole pack over. All day we spent at the house because Jacob thought it might be good for the pack to get used to Aphrodite being around again after she was gone for over a year. The first day she was back was hard. Her and Brady were arguing every time they were in the same room as each other. Brady even got so angry he nearly phased a few times. This fact had caused Seth to constantly be by my side every time Brady and Aphrodite were in the same room as me and him. Everyone else, but Brady, welcomed Aphrodite home with open arms. It's been a week since she came home and things were still tense. It was like I had to walk on egg shells around my sister everyday. I wanted to talk to her about it but she would walk out of the room the second someone brought up Brady.

"They'll work things out. If they don't Jake will handle it." Seth said as he came up behind me.

I stood against the door frame of the kitchen still watching my sister eat and talk to Emily as Brady sat at the table across from her barely touching his food and glaring at her. "For some reason I doubt it. Something's wrong Seth." I replied as I leaned back against his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Ashlyn is down for her nap. I want to ask you something." He pulled me away from the kitchen and toward our room.

Yes it was our room. Seth had moved in shortly after Aphrodite left. He ended up staying here every night anyway as our relationship started to take off. I loved him and he loved me. When he moved in though, Brady also moved in. His mother had found out about him shifting and she didn't like it so she kicked him out. She said she couldn't deal with even more problems. So now we had a total of eight people living in this five bedroom home. Ashlyn and Jude shared a bedroom, Brady had the spare room to himself, Aphrodite had the same room she had when we moved in, Seth and I shared a room and of course Sam and Emily shared a room.

When we got to our room, Seth dropped my hand and began pacing around the room. The expression on his face worried me. He looked scared and confused.

"Seth, what's wrong?" I asked approaching him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking about how to ask this." He replied.

"Ask what?" I grabbed his arm to get him to stop pacing.

He ran a hand through his short black locks. His hair was just barely long enough to do it. "We've pretty much been inseparable since the imprint, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I love you, and you love me."

I smiled and let out a small laugh. "Yes, Seth. Now what is it?"

He pulled me close to him and looked down at me. The fear and nervousness was still evident in his eyes. "I love you. I didn't just fall in love with you because of the imprint. I fell in love with you because of who you are. You're strong, beautiful and everything I want. I admire you, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He paused.

"Seth…"

"Marry me." it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I looked at him shocked. I was completely speechless. In the past I have been proposed to before but that was because I was pregnant with Ashlyn and I had turned that proposal down. But now, I didn't know what to say. Here, standing before me was Seth Clearwater, the man who made me feel loved again. The man who cared for my daughter as if she were his own.

"Athena?" He asked, searching my face for anything.

I stayed shock still.

"If you don't want to, if it's too soon, I understand." He said pulling away.

I grabbed his arms. "No."

His face dropped.

Oh god he thought I was saying no to his proposal. "Seth… that's not what I meant." I clarified. "Don't pull away."

"Do you have answer then? Or do you need to think about it?"

"I don't need to think about it." I stated.

He stared at me waiting.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

He smiled so big I thought it would break his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around as he laughed. I screamed and giggled. He put me down and peppered my face with kisses.

"Looks like someone's happy." Came a voice from the doorway.

I glanced over to see my sister standing in the doorway smiling.

"Congratulations, sis." Aphrodite said as she pulled me in for a hug.

I smiled at Seth and hugged my little sister back. It was the first time since she came home that she really hugged me. She pulled back and bumped fists with Seth like they always did. Then she walked out of the room bumping into Brady on the way who stiffened.

I watched in shock as my sister clenched her fists and shook her head before she walked away. Aphrodite usually never passed up a chance to fight with anyone. Especially Brady, currently.

Seth growled lowly as Brady shook. Seth was protective of my sister.

"You need to stop." I glared at Brady as I said it. "She's trying to make things better. You need to stop whatever the hell it is that you're doing and give her a fucking chance. It's not her fault that she had to leave and was gone for over a year. It wasn't her choice. It was my dad's choice."

Brady scoffed. "It was her choice to not speak to me. It was her choice to leave me." he growled.

"Get over yourself."

Brady's trembling got worse and Seth moved to stand in front of me.

"Fuck you." Brady spat out. "You and your sister are both selfish bitches."

"You're saying that about your own imprint Brady." Seth spoke up.

"What imprint?" He replied bitterly. "As far as anyone is concerned it's pretty much gone." he turned and stalked out of the house.

I glanced at Seth who stared blankly at where Brady used to be.

"Is that true?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Their imprint is still there it's just not like ours anymore. We have to be what ever our imprint wants us to be. Right now, they're angry with each other. The strain on their imprint results in both of them being like how they are."

"What could've caused it?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it's not good if Brady is acting like this." He looked down at me. "I'm going to go talk to Brady. You go talk to your sister. See what's really going on. We can't have this tearing the pack apart." he kissed my forehead and left the room.

I followed slowly and walked into the kitchen to find Emily and Sam cleaning up the dishes. They always seemed to know what the other was doing without looking. Sam would easily maneuver through the kitchen without bumping into Emily and it was the same for her. I wondered if Seth and I would be that way some day.

"Hey, do you guys know where Aphrodite is?" I asked breaking into their quiet atmosphere.

"Oh, she's in the yard. Is everything alright?" Emily asked worried as she saw the look on my face. "She seemed upset when she went out and you look very worried."

I put on a fake smile. "Yeah everything is fine. It's great actually. I just need to speak with her."

"Okay. She's right outside in back. I saw her take her Ipod dock out there." Emily pointed out.

I walked over to the back door and looked out.

There Aphrodite was dancing as gracefully as she had before she shifted for the first time. I hadn't seen my sister dance for years. When I came back to LA with my daughter, Aphrodite didn't dance. She had stopped and sworn to never start again. But here she was. Dancing the same way that had won her many rewards years before.

I walked out the door and sat on the steps watching her. She must have sensed me because she slightly stiffened then relaxed. Seeing my sister dance again was shocking. But it was a wonderful thing to see.

Aphrodite

When the music stopped I slowly turned to face my sister who I knew was watching me. I walked to my ihome and turned it off.

"Is there something you want?" I questioned.

She sighed. "You're dancing again."

I nodded.

"When did you start again?"

"When I went back to LA."

She seemed to consider this. "Was it your idea or mom's?"

"Mine. It helps calm me down. I haven't lost control since I started again." I replied.

She just stood there staring at me. Studying me. She was trying to read me. Trying to figure out what was going on with me. If she only knew.

"What changed while you were in LA? You're different. Brady's different." She finally said. "Why is Brady like the way he is toward you? What happened while you were gone?"

"Same thing that happened when you ran off with your boy toy." Came my bitter reply. I saw my sister flinch.

She stared at me shocked. "You… are you…?"

I snorted. "Please, like I could. Female werewolves are genetic dead ends remember? Besides I know how to use protection, unlike you."

She ignored my comment. "Aphrodite, how could you do that to Brady? He's your imprint."

"Do you really think that matters? We have to be what ever our imprint wants us to be. There's nothing between Brady and me anymore. I left and that was the end."

"So, you sleep with some guy? You're only sixteen!"

"I'm seventeen!" I yelled at her. "And I'm not some little girl. I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid."

"It happened when you were sixteen."

"No it didn't. It happened two weeks before I came back here."

She shook her head at me, ashamed. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I walked toward the door. "Look I have to shower. One of my friends should be here later today."

"What friend?" She asked my back.

I opened the door and smiled. "Shawn." Then I walked into the house right as Brady and Seth entered the yard.

Athena

I shook my head. Shawn. I knew exactly who he was. He was the boy my parents warned Aphrodite to stay away from. He wasn't the kind of guy my sister should be hanging around. He was destructive. He had caused my sister to be destructive. I knew no good would come with Shawn being here. What was that girl thinking? Shawn was the boy who screwed everything up for her in LA. Shawn was the boy who pissed her off and caused her to phase for the first time.

I looked to Seth who had approached me with Brady at his side.

"So, all this fighting is about what she did with some other guy?" I questioned Brady.

Brady didn't answer. He looked away and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Her 'friend' is going to be here in a few hours. If not before then. Maybe you should make yourself scarce." I told him.

Brady silently looked at me. "It's my home too. Not just hers." He stated simply before he walked into the house.

Seth stood there watching him. "He told me what she did. I guess she's more like you, than you thought." He stated bitterly.

"Seth, don't." I said. "She's nothing like me."

"Oh really? Seems like it to me. She runs away from the people who love her and then has sex with some guy. Sound familiar?"

"Why are you doing this?" I was shocked by the change in Seth's mood.

Seth sighed. "I don't know. I'm angry…with your sister and what she did to Brady. He doesn't deserve that."

I looked at the ground. "You're wrong."

"About what?"

"My sister. She's nothing like me. She's worse. I would never ever leave you and sleep with some other guy. I love you, Seth. The fact that I want to marry you should be enough but I know it's not. Nothing could ever amount to how much I really love you." I walked up to him and grabbed his large hands. "My sister is reckless. She doesn't know what she's doing. She's angry with all of us. She has been for quite sometime. What she did with that boy, that was her way of acting out. She wants to hurt everyone. She wants to see if we really care."

"Brady loves her. Just like I love you."

"Our love goes further than theirs."

He pulled me into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He chuckled for some unknown reason. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I'm sure. A thousand times yes."


	10. You're nothing but trouble

Chapter 10: You're Nothing But Trouble

_Brady_

I stalked through the house. Who the hell does she think she is? Coming back here and acting like she owned the damn place. How could she think that any of us would be happy about her inviting her 'friend' over? She knew damn well what Sam's and Jacob's rules were about having a human come to our homes. They were only allowed if they were imprints, family members, or good friends that the rest of us knew. I couldn't believe her.

My ranting was cut off when I bumped straight into Leah.

Leah raised her eyebrows at me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked quickly.

"He took the pups out." Leah replied. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Leah shook her head at me. "Uh uh. Don't you dare lie to me."

"Aphrodite's being a bitch."

Leah paused. "How's the heart?"

"Still broken." I shot back.

"Brady…"

"Don't. I can't deal with it."

Despair covered Leah's face. I knew she didn't talk much to Aphrodite since she came back. Their relationship was strained because of me. I was like a brother to Leah. She considered me family.

"No one is going to forgive her." Leah said. "Not yet."

"I'm not worried about that." I replied.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Her special friend." I murmured pushing passed Leah and walking to my room slamming the door.

I wanted to punch something. Anything. But at the same time I wanted to fall to my knees and scream. I wanted to let the pain take over again. I wanted to be immobile for a few days again. I knew I couldn't though. I couldn't let Aphrodite see that. I couldn't let her know that she had hurt me that bad. I couldn't have her knowing that her sleeping with that boy haunted me, crippled me. I wanted to pack my bags and run, just like she did. I wanted to hurt her the way she hurt me. But my will wasn't as strong. I couldn't hurt her no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't betray her like she did me. I was in love with her. Head over heels. I was to the point where I couldn't live without her even if that meant living in pain.

I collapsed on my bed and thought about the first day the pain hit. I was on the cliffs. My place. Our place. I was thinking about jumping. Enjoying the rush that came with cliff diving, when it hit me. The sharp pain in my chest erupted in a matter of seconds. I was sure that my screams could be heard from miles away. Then I saw her. I saw what she was doing as if I was standing in the room as it was happening. The pain had caused me to collapse. I was on the cliffs for hours before Leah and Jake came to retrieve me. I had phased at some point. The pain being too much to handle in my human form. They must've heard my thoughts. Seen what I saw. Leah and Jake were quiet as they urged me to shift back. They carried me home. They took turns by my bedside. Waiting for me to speak. Waiting for any sign of life from me besides breathing and my heart beating.

When I was ready to come out of my room, when I was ready to be a part of the pack again, Jake and Leah kept me strictly paired with them or Quil and Embry. They were the only ones who knew. The pain had hit me about four more times before Aphrodite came home. It would be when we were out patrolling. I'd let my mind wander and the pain would hit. Sometimes it wasn't as bad and they would sit with me until it passed. They kept watch making sure no one else was coming.

The night she came home, it hit me again. Looking into her eyes I saw it all over again. Everything she had done. I took off to the cliffs. I don't know how long I was there but soon they came. I remembered Leah trying to calm me as she awaited Jake's arrival. Embry and Quil supporting me as I hazily followed Leah to her house. Jake grabbing my torso each time I nearly fell. The guys hulling me into Seth's old bed. Leah being in the chair asleep the next morning while Jake watching sitting in the doorway. My pack stuck close to me.

Whenever I had to be around Aphrodite after that we didn't speak. And when we did we argued over stupid things. We avoided what we needed to talk about. I was bitter. That was true. How could I be happy when she was back? When she didn't even apologize? She just pretended it never happened and that I was nothing to her. I could feel it through the imprint that she still cared but she didn't want me like she should. Like I wanted her.

My anger toward Aphrodite never lessened. And my anger toward her sister increased. It didn't help that Athena had to get into our business. It didn't help that she had to say her sister was trying to fix things. No, Aphrodite was trying to pretend it never happened. She was trying to pretend I was nothing. Until now, Athena thought I was mad at Aphrodite for leaving and not talking to me. I was mad at her for more than that. Seth butting in didn't help either. He didn't know until he came after me. When I let him know the truth he kept telling me that I couldn't let it get to me like that. He told me I couldn't blame her or be mad at her after what I did with Jen. I was sure to explain to him the difference between me sleeping with Jen a year ago BEFORE I imprinted and Aphrodite sleeping with some guy AFTER imprinting with me. He kept telling me that I have to respect what she wants even if it hurts me. But why should I respect it if it hurt me so bad that I was crippled. That I was paralyzed. Unable to fight. After I explained everything I was feeling, Seth became able to understand. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Athena did that to him. Then Seth became bitter because Aphrodite was like Athena. Running away and having sex when they were teens.

There was a knock at the front door but I didn't move. I heard Aphrodite's greeting and a deep voice respond. This was it. _He_ was here.

I shot up from bed and left the room. In the living room Aphrodite was introducing the boy to the pack members that were there. Leah shot me a look when I walked into the room with a smirk on my face. I cleared my throat and Aphrodite looked toward me. Her eyes lingered on my chest. I smirked wider. She looked away and looked at the boy.

"Shawn, this is Brady. Brady this is Shawn." Aphrodite introduced us.

I eyed the boy as he stuck his hand out to shake. Shawn was shorter than me by far. He had nothing on me. I could probably snap the kid in half. He wasn't as dark as the pack members but he was close. His blonde hair fell into his eyes. Eyes that were green. He wore a leather jacket and biker boots. I shot Aphrodite a 'you have got to be kidding me look'. She glared right back.

"Brady, be nice." Leah said.

I glanced at Leah, rolled my eyes, sucked up my pride and shook Shawn's hand making sure to squeeze. Hard. "Nice meeting you."

Shawn shook his hand after I let go. Then shoved it in his jean pocket. "Aphrodite never told me all the guys here were huge." Shawn said to the room.

"Yeah, well we're all a bunch of genetic freaks." I joked bitterly.

"Brady!" Leah snapped letting some of the Beta command slip in.

I sank down on the couch next to her.

"I didn't mean you guys were freaks." Shawn defended.

"He knows that. Brady is just bitter." Aphrodite said grabbing Shawn's hand.

I growled lowly. "So, he's the one you fucked then?"

Only the pack heard me.

"One more time, Brady and you're out of here!" Leah yelled.

"What did he say?" Shawn asked.

"It's nothing." Aphrodite reassured him, glaring my way.

I ignored Leah and everyone else. "Well, are you going to answer that?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Yes he is, alright." Aphrodite snapped.

I got up to leave before I did something I would regret.

Aphrodite dropped Shawn's hand and started to follow. "It shouldn't matter though, because we all know you fucked Jen."

I clenched my fist, turned and swung.

Aphrodite stared at me with wide eyes as everyone else yelled out.

My fist was in the dry wall inches from her head.

"Seth, get him out of here." Leah said.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you, man?" Shawn exclaimed.

Seth pulled my arm out of the wall while Embry and Quil each grabbed one of my shoulders.

Low enough that only they could hear I said, "Next time, I won't miss."

Aphrodite swallowed. "I wouldn't bet on it."

I let the boys escort me out of the house.

_Aphrodite_

"He nearly hit you!" Shawn yelled at me.

"It's nothing." I said for the fiftieth time.

"It's not nothing! That guy is abusive!"

_no he's not. _I thought.

"That guy is angry at your girlfriend for something she did to him." Athena said to Shawn.

I looked at my sister helpless. I knew where she was about to go and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. Her and Shawn banged heads every time they were around each other. I could tell just by looking at her that Brady wasn't the only one that would put his fist through Shawn's face, but my sister would too.

Shawn glared at her. "You don't know anything."

Athena snorted as Seth walked into the living room. "Oh really? I know you screwed my sister. I know you're the reason we had to leave LA. I know you're the reason Brady hates Aphrodite. How many times do my family and I have to tell you to stay the hell away from Aphrodite?"

"You have no right to tell me or your sister what to do." Shawn stated simply.

I stayed quiet. His hand was rubbing my thigh. I looked up at Seth who watched the argument. He looked worried.

"I have every right as Aphrodite's guardian. You have no idea what she's been through. What Brady was put through when he found out that Aphrodite left and that she slept with you." Athena paused. "I suggest you leave. You're nothing but trouble and I don't want my sister around that."

"You have no-"

"How's Brady?" I asked Seth cutting Shawn off.

Seth knocked his knuckles on the wall he was leaning against. "Why do you care?"

"Seth…"

Seth sighed. "Let's just say he won't be walking away from this in one piece. Neither will you." Then he looked toward Shawn. "You need to leave. I live here and frankly those of us who live in this house don't want you here. We have family business to take care of and you aren't family, so I'd appreciate it if you got back on your motorcycle and left."

Shawn stood, kissing my forehead then leaving. I could tell he left because Seth was using everything he had to look threatening. Shawn tried to avoid getting his ass kicked at all costs.

My sister stood and went to Seth before turning to me. "You invite him back here, and you're going back to LA. Only this time, I'll make sure mom and dad put you on house arrest."

I stood up to leave. "Fine." I pushed passed her and Seth, heading toward the back door.

"Where are you going?" Athena asked.

"To talk to Brady."

"He's not here." Seth called after me.

I froze. "Then where is he?" I looked at Seth.

He smirked. "Where do you think?"

I spun around and left the house. Time to find Brady.

I found him at the cliffs. I couldn't help but smile seeing him there. In our place. He had his legs hanging over the edge of the cliff while he threw stones into the rolling waves below. There were clouds rolling in and I could tell it was going to rain tonight.

I slowly approached the place where he was sitting. I sat next to him but far enough that he had his space. "You still come here?" He threw another rock. "Yeah. It was my place before it became ours." He stated bitterly.

"Brady…"

"Don't apologize."

"Why?"

"Because you won't mean it."

"Are you going to try to hit me again?" I asked as he got ready to throw another rock.

He froze mid-throw but quickly recovered. The rock flew far. He turned to me. "I didn't want to hit you. I wanted to hit Shawn."

I nodded. "That's understandable."

"I wanted to tear him apart." he mumbled.

"Are you ever going to get passed it?" I asked quietly.

Brady threw another stone. "Passed what?"

"You know what."

Brady exhaled. "I'm not going to forgive you. Not now."

"Even if I apologized and meant it?"

"No. Not even then."

I was hurt. I knew I had no right to be, nor did I have any right to ask for his forgiveness now, but it hurt knowing that Brady hated me. Or was angry with me. I wanted him to forgive me. To let me know what I may have made a mistake and hurt him, but it's all right. Only he wasn't going to say that. He wasn't going to forgive me because what I did isn't all right. I tore our imprint apart. And now Brady and I were both paying the price. His was worse than mine. He lived with the pain. I lived with the regret. All I wanted was to go back to before we were more than friends. I wanted to go back to when we were friends who flirted a lot. I wanted to go back to before he kissed me and before I left.

"Stop." Brady said.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Stop feeling guilty." He stood.

I looked at him confused. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my mom." He left me sitting there.

I looked back at the water. Down below the waves were lapping at the rocks. Every once in a while the waves crashed harder. A storm was coming. A storm that was going to make or break us.

I shook my head at my thoughts and stood. As I headed back to the house the first drops fell.

_Brady_

Swiftly knocking on the door, I nervously shifted from foot to foot. I hadn't seen my mother since she kicked me out. When the door opened, my mother scanned me with her eyes before stepping aside, allowing me to enter. I sat down on the couch, knowing that she would tell me to sit if I hovered.

"So, why are you here?" My mother questioned me as she sat in her recliner.

"I came to see you." I mumbled.

"No mumbling. You know better. Speak up." She instructed.

I sighed. "Ma, I really just came to see how you were doing. We haven't spoken since you kicked me out."

"I kicked you out because I don't want to deal with what you are."

"Oh come on. You knew the legends."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about you being one." She paused. "Where are you living now?"

I looked at the ground. "I moved in with Sam and Emily, but Leah told me I can move into Seth's old room if I want to."

My mother nodded. "It sounds like a good idea for you too move in with Leah instead. Sue told me that Jacob is with her now. It might do you some good to be around a role model like Jake."

I rolled my eyes. "I like where I am."

She ignored me. "You still going to school?"

I nodded. "Yes. Jake makes sure that all of us finish high school and maybe even go to a local college, so we can provide for our families."

She nodded.

"How are you mom?"

"I'm doing good. I enjoy having the house to myself. During the day."

"How's dad?"

"Same. He's the same." She got really quiet.

I sighed and stood. "I guess I should go."

She nodded. "Yes. You should."

"Okay." Turning to leave I said, "Bye, mom."

"Goodbye, Brady. You be safe now."

I nodded and left the house. It had started to rain within the time I was there. I wondered if it would storm.

My mother and I had never been close so her need for small talk and letting me leave so easily, didn't really phase me. She was always so cold and I never knew why. Even as I grew up, she wasn't exactly motherly toward me. She kept conversation simple when I hit my teens. And now, it seemed like she didn't even care about me anymore. That was my mother though. She was cold. The reason why she's that way is a mystery to every one.

As I approached my current home, I looked up at the second story. I was pretty sure that the open window was in my room. I didn't remember closing my window last night. Wanting to avoid Emily, Sam, and everyone else, I scaled the tree outside the windows on the side of the house and leapt through the open window. Crashing into a dresser was not what I was expecting.

I glanced around me and at the laughing girl on the floor. I was in Aphrodite's room. Turns out I missed judged how many windows over my room was. Aphrodite had her dresser draws scattered all over the room. Her dresser now lay on the floor, from the contact my body made with it. Aphrodite herself sat on the floor laughing. Downstairs I could hear the voices of everyone talking.

"It's all right!" Aphrodite yelled. "I just knocked something over!"

"Are you okay?!" Athena could be heard yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Aphrodite called as she stood up. She smirked at me and very slowly approached me.

I was about to duck out the window when she grabbed my arm.

Lowly she said, "You don't have to leave."

I looked at her. "I thought this was my window."

She shrugged. "It's fine. But you don't have to leave." She gestured around her room. "I actually want some help with this."

"I don't think I should help."

"I'm asking for your help. I'm not asking for your forgiveness." She mumbled.

I scowled. "Fine, I'll help."

"Good. Besides you made the mess, wild child." she picked up a book off the floor.

"Trouble." I grumbled as I picked up her dresser and righted it.

Aphrodite laughed and handed me one of the empty drawers. Together, we dumped the contents of each drawer onto her bed before putting the drawers back in the dresser. Aphrodite then moved on to empting the closet, handing the clothes to me so I could toss them with the other clothes on the bed. When Aphrodite came out with a long blue dress, I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" I asked.

Aphrodite sighed. "It's my dress from my coming out party."

"Coming out party?" I nearly laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Coming out to society as a lady."

Now I laughed. "A lady? You? No way."

"Yes way." she threw the dress on the bed and pointed to the dresser. "Move that to the back of the closet. Then we'll sort the clothes and put them away."

I did as she told me. In no time at all we were done with organizing all her clothes and putting them away. Something that amazed me was, we were getting along. She made it easy to forget about what happened. She didn't bring it up and neither did I. She didn't flip out on me for making a joke and I ignored her playful jabs because they were just that playful. They weren't harsh like they were when we were fighting. She tossed a blanket in my face when I'd pick up something of hers and tease her.

"Hey, Brady?" she asked quietly a few minutes after the teasing and joking had fallen into silence.

I placed the last book on her bookshelf. "Yeah?"

She rolled on to her stomach on her bed and looked at me. "What happened with you and Jen? Why did it never work?"

I sighed and turned to face her. I was sitting crossed legged on the floor. "Why do you want to know?" I growled.

"Don't get defensive or mad. I'm not trying to start a fight. I'm just genuinely curious."

I sat there for awhile thinking. I didn't know why she was asking, let alone curious about it. She hated Jen. Jen had attacked her and had given her a scar that probably covered most of her left side. "It didn't work because Jen is Jen. She doesn't, or didn't do relationships. She had fuck buddies but not boyfriends."

"And now she does?" Aphrodite asked.

I nodded. "She's with Luke. Collin's cousin."

"Oh. Wow." Aphrodite was quiet for awhile then she sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"I missed this." She whispered.

"Missed what?"

"This." she pointed between me and her. "The talking. No fighting, just talking."

I looked at the ground, not sure what to say. We were both quiet for awhile. Neither of us probably knew what to say to the other. I kept studying my hands, pretending I was anywhere but here.

"I'm sorry. I really am." She whispered again.

I stood and headed for the door. "I should go."

"Why?"

I didn't turn toward her. My main focus was getting out of the room fast. "Because this is only going to start a fight."

"How is me apologizing going to start a fight?" she nearly yelled.

I spun around facing her. "Because if you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it." she opened her mouth to speak but I raised my hand cutting her off. "Don't even start. If you say you did it to get back at me for what I did with Jen that's bullshit. What I had with Jen was before you and me. Long before."

"It was only a year before you met me."

"Shut up." I said. "My point is, it was _before_ I met you, not _after._ What you did was after we met. After we imprinted. You have no idea how bad you hurt our imprint, do you? How much it hurt me?" I paused. Already knowing I said to much. I opened the door and walked out.

"Brady!"

I ignored her and went into my room, not caring if others in the house heard our fight. I didn't care that I slammed my bedroom door and Emily hated when I did it. I just didn't care anymore. I was actually having a good time with Aphrodite. I was actually beginning to forget what she did. I probably would have eventually forgiven her if we spent every day with teasing and joking instead of fighting. But she had to go and apologize for what she did when she knew I couldn't forgive her yet. She didn't understand that I needed time. I needed her to prove that she deserved to be forgiven. She may say that what she did was a mistake but she wasn't doing anything to make me believe that. The storm today was the start of a storm between us.

Today was a sign that Aphrodite wouldn't get her way, and neither would I.


	11. The Returned and The Leaving

Chapter 11: The Returned and The Leaving

_Seth_

I woke up to noise in the house. A lot of noise. I could hear Emily's happy tone and Sam's laugh. I rolled over to look at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I was surprised that Athena had let me sleep this long. She wasn't in bed next to me so I assumed that Ashlyn had woken her up already. I stretched feeling my joints pop. Rolling out of bed, I ran a hand through my hair. I was due for a haircut again. I sleepily wandered into the kitchen grabbing some juice from the fridge before slowly making my way to the living room where all the joyous voices were coming from.

The first person I noticed was Athena. Ashlyn was sitting in her lap eating cereal from a bowl on the couch. Next to Athena was Leah, who was smiling brightly and leaning into Jake. Aphrodite and Brady were no where in sight. I followed my sister's eyes across the room to Embry. Then my eyes found their way to the short person by his side. She was mostly hidden by Emily and Sam but I could still see part of her face.

"Well, well if it isn't the golden girl." I said smiling.

The girl peered around Emily and saw me. She smiled widely. "I would say 'nice to see you too, golden boy' but I'm not sure if you're the golden boy anymore. I heard Brady got that title a few years ago."

I nodded. "When I became a man they gave him the title, but he's not really a golden boy."

The girl rolled her eyes and Embry laughed.

"Welcome back, Sera." I said.

She looked up at Embry, "It's good to be back."

Embry smiled and kissed her forehead.

Sera, or Seraphim as some called her, was Embry's imprint. She had went to college over seas a year before Aphrodite and Athena showed up in La Push. It was good to have her back. She kept Embry at bay. She kept him happy. I had forgotten to know what it was like to hear him laugh or even see him really smile. He went numb when Sera left. Everyone knew those two were joined at the hip when they were together. There was nothing that could separate them. When she first arrived here years ago, she was a timid girl, who was uncomfortable with the fact that she was the only blonde haired green eyed person in the room. She got uncomfortable when people crowded her and for awhile Emily had to have the pack eat outside until Sera got used to the crowd. Now that she was used to the pack she loved any occasion where we were all together.

"Where is Brady anyway?" Sera asked looking around. "I heard he moved in."

"I'm right here." Brady slowly walked into the living room. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept.

I patted him on the back when he stopped next to me. "Are you alright bud? You look like you haven't slept."

Brady yawned. "That's because I haven't."

"Why not?" Sera asked.

Brady sighed and looked anywhere but at us. "I got into a fight with Aphrodite."

Sera looked confused. "Aphrodite? What does she have to do with it? Do you like her or something?"

Brady eyed Sera. Footsteps came down the steps. Embry pulled Sera closer.

"Brady imprinted on Aphrodite." Embry said. "And she on him."

Sera shook her head. She looked even more confused. "I'm sorry, what? I don't understand."

Aphrodite stepped around the corner. She looped her arms around Brady's waist, who stiffened before quickly relaxing. "I imprinted on Brady. I'm a wolf too." Aphrodite explained before leaning up and kissing Brady's cheek. Then she let him go and bounced over to Athena before playfully talking to her niece.

Brady's face reddened as he watched his imprint in a way I haven't seen him watch her in weeks. Athena looked up at me and smiled. I winked at her before sitting on the arm of the couch near her.

"So there's two females in the pack now?" Sera looked at Jake.

Jake looked away from Leah clearing his throat. "Three actually. Leah, Aphrodite and Jen."

Sera leaned into Embry and rubbed her temples. Sighing loudly she looked around the room and said, "Let me get this straight, there are three female shifters now. Seth is engaged to Embry's and Sam's half sister, Athena and he imprinted on her. Brady imprinted on the other sister, who is a shifter. Jake and Leah are now together." She paused taking a deep breath. "And Athena has a kid plus she's a gypsy. Did I get it all? Or am I missing something?"

"Sam and Emily have a son." Brady offered.

Sera glared at him. "Well I knew that." She eyed Jude in Emily's arms.

I chuckled. "You forgot that we all missed you. Embry did the most."

"Yeah. We need to go talk before everyone decides to steal your time." Embry said picking his girl up bridal style. Sera smiled and kissed Embry softly.

I looked away as they walked out. I met Athena's eyes. She was smirking at me. Her eyes were playful. I could tell she wanted something from me. She put a hand on my thigh and squeezed it before taking it away. I eyed her. Her hair was up in a bun, showing off her slender neck. Her t-shirt revealed a small love bite on her collarbone. I smiled remembering how she got it.

I put an arm around her shoulders pulling her toward me. My mouth was by her ear. She shivered as my breath hit the sensitive skin there. "Let's go somewhere." I suggested.

Athena pulled away shaking her head. "I'm busy with Ashlyn." She mumbled.

Aphrodite perked up. "I'll take her." She offered.

Athena looked at her doubtful.

"You guys haven't had real time alone in the past few weeks. You're always watching Ashlyn. I'll take her so you guys can have some alone time." Aphrodite stuck her arms out for her niece. "You guys go on a date or just stay locked in your room all day or whatever." She suggested.

Athena reluctantly handed Ashlyn over to Aphrodite. Aphrodite bounced the three year old on her lap. Ashlyn laughed.

Leah cooed. "Awe. She's so cute."

I got up pulling Athena with me. "You better watch out Jake. If Leah gets too into that baby, she'll be asking you for one." I joked.

Jake's eyes went wide. He started tugged Leah away from Ashlyn. I laughed.

_Aphrodite_

I smiled as my sister left the room with her man. Ashlyn watched them. She giggled as I bounced her and grabbed my hand. Leah continued to coo at her despite Jake's effort to distract her.

Ashlyn stubbornly pointed at the ground. "Aunty down!" She said. "I want down!"

I put her down. She continued to pull on my hand. "Where are we going, Ash?" I asked standing.

Leah laughed. "Jake I want one." She said. I heard Jake growl before Leah said, "I can wait though. If it's even possible for me to have one." Leah said sadly.

I followed my niece. Glancing down at her she seemed determined in her task. I smiled at her. I loved this kid. She could turn any bad situation into the best. All she had to do was squeal, giggle or demand something. The day after I came back, Athena and Seth go into a fight. Ashlyn walked into the room and squealed throwing her ball. Instantly Seth and Athena stopped fighting to pay attention to the little girl.

My niece soon stopped her task in walking. She reached her little hand up and grabbed another's hand. My eyes traveled up the meet Brady's tired eyes. "My Brady!" Ashlyn squealed. "How are you?" She asked as only a little kid could. Her 'you' sounded like 'oooh.'

Brady crouched so he was even with her. "I'm tired kiddo. How are you?" he poked her in the chest softly with his free hand.

Ashlyn let go of his hand and grabbed her chest giggling. "I'm okay."

Brady exaggerated a gasp. "Just okay?" Ashlyn nodded. "Why just okay? My Ashlyn is supposed to be happy all day long!"

I couldn't help but smile as he interacted with her. Brady didn't usually come off as gentle and loving. He was usually always on his guard. But with Ashlyn, he was gentle and playful. Loving even. He looked at the little girl like he adored her. It left me wondering why he could look at her that way but not me. Maybe it was because of what I did. I don't know. But I wanted him to look at me with love and adoration.

Brady looked up at me as if sensing my thoughts. His eyes were stormy. He turned back to Ashlyn for a second. "Hey, why don't you go bug Leah and Jake? See if you can't help Leah convince Jake to possibly have a kid in the future." he told her.

Ashlyn nodded and dropped my hand before wobbly running over to Leah and Jake. I watched as Leah laughed and gladly helped Ashlyn up onto her lap.

I turned back to Brady who had straightened and was watching me contently.

Brady inclined his head toward the stairs. "Let's go talk."

I looked from him to the steps and back. "Where?"

"My room. Your room. Doesn't matter."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I was hesitant to be alone with him. Especially after the fight last night. I didn't want him blowing up at me again.

"Yes." Brady said slowly. "I'm not going to lose my cool."

"Okay." I headed for the steps. Brady was behind me. I was going to turn down the hall to my room when Brady grabbed my arm and pulled me in the direction of his. I hesitantly followed. He slide his hand down to grasp mine. I had hope that maybe he was willing to forgive and forget.

Brady opened his bedroom door and pulled me in before closing the door again. He room wasn't very different than mine. The walls were still a beige like mine. His bed was pushed into the corner of the room. He had books and clothes scattered all over. Brady dropped my hand and walked over to sit on his bed. He was silent.

I waited for him to speak. I didn't want to start the conversation because I was afraid I would apologize again and he would snap at me. I began picking up the books from the floor to place them on his desk before I would put them properly on the bookshelf. I must admit, my OCD was kicking in a bit. I knew Brady just sat there watching me. I had placed all his books on the desk and had thrown all the clothes that were on the floor into the hamper. I was just starting to put his books on the shelf in alphabetical order by author, of course, when I felt him behind me. He grabbed the book that was in my hand and placed it on the shelf.

"Stop." He whispered lowly.

I turned around to face him. He was closer than I expected. I backed up and my back hit the bookcase. Brady took a step closer.

I looked away from him. Trying to ignore his proximity and the pull from the imprint. "You wanted to talk, so talk." I ground out.

He sighed taking a few steps back. "Aphrodite, don't." he sounded pained.

I still didn't look at him. "Don't what?"

"Don't start a fight."

My gaze shot to him. "Isn't that why you had me come up here with you? So we could fight? So we could hash out all our issues with each other?"

"No!" Brady yelled at me. "God damn it!" He hit his dresser.

I stared at him. Waiting. His outburst didn't phase me one bit.

Brady squeezed his eyes shut tight. "I'm so fucking tired of all of this." He opened his eyes and looked at me. Tears gleamed in them. "I'm so tired of fighting with you. Of hating you."

My brow furrowed. I started at him frowning. Brady never showed weakness. He never even cried. Not when I was around anyway. The only time I had ever seen him cry was when I left. I knew now that I hurt him. I hurt him bad and no matter how much I apologized what I did would never be okay. I walked to him. Touching his arm. "Brady." my voice cracked.

He sighed staring into my eyes. He shook his head slowly. "Don't say it. Don't apologize. You know that's not going to fix it."

I nodded. "I know. Nothing ever will."

For the first time in a long time, Brady pulled me into his arms and hugged me. He placed his lips against my forehead for a long while before pulling away. He took a few steps away from me and sat on his bed. He watched me again. He watched me take in his expression. He watched me take in what I was feeling though the bond. Sadness. Anger. Loneliness.

"I'm leaving." He whispered torn.

"What?" I shook my head.

"I've already made my decision. There's no changing my mind." He told me.

I kept shaking my head. "Why?" I started to walked to him. He held up a hand.

"I can't stay here. Not right now."

"I thought you wanted to fix this."

Brady sighed. "I do." A tear fell from his eyes. "I really do want to fix it. I want to fix everything between us because I want to be with you so bad. I want to forget what you did. I want to forget what I did to make you do that to me. I just want to forget it all so I can love you and not feel so betrayed." He took a deep breath.

I closed the space between us. I stood between his knees looking down at him. "Then stay. We'll start over. Be friends. Then see where it goes. See if you can ever forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I can't stay here. If I'm here I can't forget. I need to be away from you for awhile. I need time."

"You want to forget it all, don't you? Even that night?" I asked.

He stiffened knowing which night I was talking about. He let out a pained breath. He shook his head. "No. I'll never forget that. That was a good memory. One that only we share."

"They don't know?" I questioned.

"I block it from them and I know you do too." he whispered.

I looked to the ground. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't move. I dropped my forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

We sat there like that for what seemed like forever. Brady never letting me go, knowing this was his last chance to hold me until he decided to come back. I knew that there was a possibility that even when he came back he would never forgive me but like always I hoped a part of him could forgive what I had done. I knew I didn't deserve him or his forgiveness. I had hurt him badly. So bad that I should be the one to leave not him. This place was his home. He grew up here. He grew up with these woods. I didn't belong here. I belonged in LA. It didn't matter that I was a wolf. I still didn't belong.

Brady eventually let out a heavy breath. I looked at his face to see he had been crying silently. He pushed me away from him slightly. Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed me away the rest of the way.

I allowed him to do it. "Brady?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I need to be alone. I have to get some sleep." He whispered.

I nodded heading for the door. Just as I had closed the door behind me I caught his next whisper.

"I love you."


	12. The Truth

**I just want to clarify this for all readers, Brady and Aphrodite were not dating when Aphrodite slept with Shawn. They were both single and free to do as they please. So therefore she did not cheat on Brady. It may seem like cheating but it wasn't. Unfortunately, the imprint that Brady and Aphrodite have has it's consequences. **

**Enjoy this chapter. Remember read and review ****J happy reading.**

Chapter 12: The Truth

_Athena_

I was sitting with Embry and Sera on the back porch. Brady had just left an hour ago with Leah and Jake. It was a shock to everyone. Jake and Leah came over at around seven this morning to pick Brady up before heading to the airport. They had been planning to leave last night but the flight got cancelled. Turns out that Jake and Leah had been planning for a few months to take Carlisle and Esme up on their offer to use Isle Esme for a vacation away from the duties of running the pack. Brady went with them to think things through. I didn't know any of this until this morning when Seth explained it to me. It was odd to have Sera arrive the day before and Brady leave today.

I turned my head slightly toward my half-brother as he ranted about how he couldn't believe that Brady could be so stupid to leave because of a stupid girl. Sera stared at Aphrodite pacing the backyard, she hadn't ceased pacing the yard since Brady took off this morning. Sera told Embry that it was his little sister he was talking about. Embry looked at me ashamed. I smiled reassuring at him, letting him know I understood. I agreed with him. Brady should have stuck around and dealt with his issues with Aphrodite. That's exactly what I would have done with Seth if slept with another girl after imprinting on me.

I didn't blame Brady though. I could tell just by watching him since Aphrodite came home that he needed space. His fleeting gaze from Aphrodite at dinner last night had been one thing, but seeing pain flash across his face every time he stood near her or every time she spoke was another thing entirely. He truly needed to be away from her. I knew my sister made her mistakes. I couldn't judge her. I had made mistakes of my own.

I turned around and stared at Seth through the screen door. He was still arguing on the phone with his sister. My guess was that they were still either on their way to the airport or already there and waiting for the flight to take off. Worry etched Seth's face. He frowned and the vein in his neck pulse. I wanted to listen in on the conversation but I knew better. This conversation was private. It was between him and his sister.

I turned back to glance at my sister. What did she do? What had happened that made this so much worse for her and Brady? They had seemed to be doing fine yesterday morning, now they weren't. I furrowed my brow as I stared blankly at my sister.

Warm arms wrapped around me as Seth sat behind me, positioning me between his legs. "So, what's going one?" Seth asked Embry.

Embry scoffed giving him the 'You're kidding right?' look.

Sera sighed. "Embry is ranting." She giggled.

I smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown when I saw my sister kick a nearby tree. I shook my head. "Hey, come here." I called her.

Aphrodite looked up confused before cautiously approaching.

Sera patted the step next to her and Aphrodite slowly sat. Embry ceased his grumbling and watched her with weary eyes.

"What's up, sis?" I asked ignoring Seth stiffen as Sasha ran out of the forest.

Aphrodite petted Sasha when she approached. "Nothing. Who's watching Ashlyn?"

"Emily and Sam took her and Jude to Kim's." I replied eying her.

Sera looked at the younger girl. "What is plaguing your thoughts?" She asked her.

Aphrodite shook her head whispering. "You wouldn't understand."

Sera smiled at her. "Try me. I might surprise you."

We all looked at Sera shocked. This was really the first time she had tried to interact with Aphrodite since she arrived. Yesterday all Sera did was watch Aphrodite and I with cautious eyes. I supposed that maybe Embry told her about what I could do and what Aphrodite did to Brady.

Aphrodite sighed. "Every time I try to explain it to people they judge me."

"Sera isn't the judging type. Not really." Embry muttered.

Sera smiled and kissed his cheek. I smiled at the couple as Seth leaned down and kissed my shoulder briefly before getting up dragging Embry with and walking into the house.

Quietly, Sera spoke. "I don't tend to judge. I listen to both sides of a story and give advice. I'll even let people know if I think what they did was stupid, but I never intend to judge. I know what it's like to be judged."

"Just tell us what's really going on with you and Brady." I nudged my sister's arm.

Aphrodite sighed and stared toward the trees. She took a deep breath. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes." Sera and I said at the same time.

She blew out a breath. "You think that I was angry with Brady when dad came and took my back to LA and you think that when I was in LA I decided to rebel and slept with Shawn." Aphrodite stated shaking her head. "You think that I gave it all up to Shawn, but I didn't." She met my eyes. "I forgave Brady for what he did with Jen when I found out. What happened between him and her was before we met. The day before I left, before dad took me away, Brady and I were alone in his room that night. Talking. Saying goodbye. Things happened. We made love." Aphrodite blinked a few times causing unshed tears to fall.

I looked at my sister intently, grabbing her chin to make her look at me. Sera stared off at the tree line.

"Why did you sleep with Shawn then? If you and Brady… why?" I questioned her, slightly shaking my head trying to understand why she did it.

"I didn't mean to." She whispered.

I glared at her.

"I really didn't. I was hanging out with Shawn and his friends at a party. I took some X to take the edge off of the pain. I wanted to be distracted."

"What pain?" I was disappointed.

She stood looking at me helplessly. "You don't get it. When you commit yourself like that to your imprint, when you give them everything, allow them to see your body and soul in one of the most intimate ways, and then you're taken away from them…" She ran her hands into her hair and let out a frustrated groan. "It hurts! Being away from them begins to feel like someone ripped your heart out. That's how I felt! So I took the X. I just wanted something to ease the pain. I wanted bliss."

I shook my head at my sister. "You took X and slept with another guy. It tortured Brady. For months it tortured him. You didn't have to be here to see him walking around like a fucking zombie! What the hell were you thinking? I thought you would have learned from my mistakes!"

It was true. I was disappointed in her. I couldn't believe that after everything she would reduce herself to taking drugs to deal with her problems. That wasn't Aphrodite. She didn't do things like that. She was a smart kid. She never touched alcohol or drugs before in her life. She saw how I got when I was on them. I thought she would know better after seeing what it did to me.

"I made a mistake! Okay? I get that!" She screamed at me.

"Stop." Sera said. "Stop it both of you."

We both looked at her shocked.

Sera looked over at me. "You are in no position to judge her, not after the mistakes you've made. Don't think I don't know about them. Embry told me." Then she looked at my sister. "I'm not going to judge you. I can't. Not after the things I've done to Embry or the things I've done in my life."

I still didn't speak. I couldn't. I don't think Aphrodite could either.

"I do agree with Athena, however. What you did was wrong. Taking X to get rid of the pain of being without Brady was wrong. It made you do something you probably wouldn't have done if you were thinking straight. But I'm not judging. I'm just telling you it was wrong. You're not the only one who hurt your imprint by sleeping with another man. I've done it too."

"Did Embry forgive you?" Aphrodite asked.

Sera sighed. "Yes. He did eventually. It took time. The was angry with me and he wouldn't speak to me. It was before I found out about the imprint. When I explained to him why I did it, he forgave me."

"Why did you do it?" I spoke up.

"I've been through a lot in my life. My mother died when she gave birth to me, I was kidnapped and then raped for four years before I was found and sent home and then my father died. I thought that no one cared. I thought life fucked me over so I figured that instead of letting it destroy me, I would destroy myself. I drank, I did drugs and I fooled around with boys. I was in and out of different foster homes because I was the problem child." She paused. "When I came here, I thought I was just another useless family who was going to try to change me. But they did change me. They were actually loving and caring. Everything a family should be. Sam and Emily showed me what it was like to be loved. But I still went off and fooled around with other boys. That was until Embry admitted to me what they all were and about the imprinting."

Sera patted Aphrodite's arm. "I've made mistakes too and Embry still forgave me. Something tells me, Brady will forgive you eventually. You just need to give him time." With that Sera wandered back into the house.

I looked at my shaking and crying sister. I shook my head when she meet my gaze. I was disappointed.

Seth came out the door. He took one look at my sister before saying, "Go."

Aphrodite turned and took off toward the woods.

I looked at Seth. "Where is she going?"

Seth stared after her. "Where ever she needs to go." then he looked at me. "You didn't handle that correctly."

I glared at him and shoved him slightly with my magic.

Seth shrugged it off. "Don't start this with me, Athena."

"No, you don't start Seth."

Seth sighed. "She's got to learn from this on her own. You can't lecture her every time she does something you disapprove of. This thing with Brady, she needs to work out on her own. She needs our support."

I scoffed. "Why are you taking her side?"

"Because I was here when everyone was judging Sera and lecturing her. I was her friend. Brady was too. We watched what it did to her and Embry and we watched them both learn from it and get passed it. I watched it tear Sera apart." Seth grabbed my hand. "If you don't support her through this, you'll tear her apart and she'll hate you. With the wedding coming up in a few months, her hating you is the last thing we need."

I sighed defeated. "I guess you're right."

"Now come on. Let's go spend some time alone." He smiled suggestively.

_Aphrodite_

I was running alone. My thoughts were my own. I had no idea where I was. I knew I had to be near the La Push border because I could still smell the scent of the pack but I could also smell the sickly sweet scent of vampires. There was a chance that I was near the river or near a border that the river didn't cross. I wanted to be free. To run and focus on nothing but the land around me. I wanted to get the disappointed look on my sister's face out of my head. I wanted to get the memory of what I did to Brady out of my head. I wanted Brady. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted him to forgive me. But I knew that the chances of that happening anytime soon weren't good. I could bet anything that my sister was having a grand time forgetting about me right now. She was probably too absorbed in Seth's body. And Brady was probably having the time of his life where ever he was with Leah and Jake. I had no one to worry about me.

Hearing a shout in the distance I skidded to a halt listening.

"Emmett!" A girl shouted.

The next thing I knew I was being held to the ground. I shifted to my human form as this big hulk of a man, or should I say vampire, held me down. He hissed at me.

"Foolish wolf. Shifting to your human form is pretty stupid." He said.

"Emmett, no!" A woman appeared in the clearing followed by another who was holding clothes.

"She's only a pup." The other woman said.

Emmett released me and the one with the clothes approached me. "Here put these on."

I did as I was told ignoring the stink that clung to them. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alice." said the one who gave me the clothes. "That's Emmett and this is Rosalie."

"I'm Aphrodite." I said.

"You're the new pup?" Emmett asked.

I nodded ignoring the pup comment. "I didn't know I was on Cullen land. I'll leave."

They stared at me. I began feeling self-conscious.

"You the one whose sister is Seth's imprint?" Alice asked.

I nodded again slowly backing away.

"Tell Seth, congratulations from the Cullens." Alice told me before turning away.

"I will." I whispered before taking off and phasing mid air.

When I got back home it was late. Seth was in the living room on the phone with Leah. I paused and listened to the conversation, watching Seth.

"The Cullens said congrats." I said to him. "I ran into them earlier."

Seth smiled. "Yeah, Leah that was Aphrodite… No she's good. Kinda…" Seth sighed.

I held out my hand for the phone. Seth looked at me confused. I kept my hand held out.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" He asked Leah. "…well are you bringing Jake or what?… no that's fine… look sis, I think Aphrodite wants to talk to you… yeah here she is." Seth gave me the phone before walking out.

"Hey, Leah." I said.

"Hey, girl. How's it going?" Leah asked.

I sighed. "Good I guess." I paused. "Um, Leah, would it be too much to ask you to give the phone to Brady?"

Leah was quiet on the other end. "I don't know…" She eventually said.

"Please. I just need to hear his voice." I voice was choked from the tears I was holding back.

Leah sighed. "Hold on."

I smiled and made my way to my room.

A few seconds later his voice came over the phone. "Hello?" He breathed into the phone.

I stayed silent as I walked into my room before closing the door and sitting on my bed. "Brady." I said.

He took in a sharp breath. "Aphrodite." he sounded pained but relieved.

"Did you have a safe flight?" I questioned.

He chuckled. I could hear his footsteps in the background. "Yeah I did." I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "We actually got here a few hours ago."

"Oh. No flight attendants hit on you or anything?" I was stalling.

"If they did, I didn't notice." Brady sighed. "Why did you really want to talk?"

I sighed. Choking back the tears I said, "I really wanted to hear your voice."

Brady's sigh was followed by a growl. "How am I supposed to do this when you do that?" He said lowly.

"I don't know. I really don't." I let the tears flow. "It hurts Brady. Being far apart."

"I know it does, baby." He whispered. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes there is. You could come back."

He blew out a long breath. "I can't. I need time I told you that."

I closed my eyes breathing deeply. "Where are you right now?"

He didn't answer right away but I knew he didn't hang up because I could hear his breathing. "My room." he eventually said. "Why?"

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see it. "It's nothing. Just wondering." I paused and cut him off before he could say anything. "Look, I'm sure you're probably tired so I'll let you go. I'll see you when I see you."

"Aphrodite?" He whispered so quietly.

"Yeah?"

"It's not because I don't love you. I just need to…" he sighed.

"To forget. I know." I replied before hanging up.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I was separated from him again and it hurt worse this time because I didn't know when or if he was ever coming back. When I was confined in LA I always knew I was coming back. I just had to find a way to slip away from my parents.

My dreams that night were haunted with horrible images. Blood, wolves flashing their teeth and snarling. A battle between vampires and wolves. Broken bodies littering the ground, both vampire and wolf alike. Brady's body lay on the ground, surging, poison running deep into his veins. That was the last image I saw. Brady lying helplessly on the ground as vampire poison slowly killed him.

I awoke to a figure sitting on the edge of my bed. As my eyes adjusted I saw who it was. All I could do was sit there with wide eyes and gasp at the sight before me.

I was about to release a scream but it froze in my throat. The familiar person on the edge of my bed leaned over me and touch my lips with their fingers. Sleep took over my body again.


	13. The Change

Chapter 13: The Change

_Athena_

Aphrodite had been acting odd for the past three months. Even now, on a day she should be very excited, she near the window of the room in her bridesmaid dress staring off into space as our mother finished curling my hair. I didn't understand what was going on with her. Aphrodite loved weddings. They were always her favorite thing. She was excited every time we went to one, but today, nothing. No smile. No laughter. Absolutely nothing. I stared at my sister as I slipped my wedding dress on. My mother was speaking to me as she zipped up the back. I didn't hear her. My mind was elsewhere. Trying to figure out what was wrong with my sister. I was glad it kept me distracted from the butterflies in my stomach. If I said I wasn't nervous for today, I would be lying. I was finally tying the knot. It seems like I did everything backwards. I had a child first, then fell in love and now I'm getting married. Usually people fall in love, get married then have a baby. I had almost married once before. When David found out I was pregnant with Ashlyn he had proposed, but I turned him down because I didn't want to get married just because I was pregnant. I wasn't one for tradition.

"Are you ready?" My mom asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. "I've been ready for awhile."

"Are you sure he's the one?" She asked me for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got her a week ago.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm sure."

"Yeah, mom. Her and Seth are made for each other." Aphrodite said handing me my bouquet. She seemed to have snapped out of her daze.

I met my sister's eyes only to have her quickly look away. Her whole body seemed tense.

"Well I see you guy are all ready to go." Leah smiled as she walked into the room.

I squealed and hugged her. "You came."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my little brother's wedding. I'm so happy for you and him." Leah said cheerfully. She was in her bridesmaid dress. She picked up the bouquet that was meant for her. "Time to go?"

I looked at the clock then nodded.

"Did Brady come too?" Aphrodite asked hopeful.

Leah sighed sadly. "No. He stayed with Jake."

Aphrodite nodded looking away before walking out the door. We all followed to get into our positions.

When I saw Seth standing at the end of the aisle in his tux, my heart dropped. He looked so handsome. He was smiling and laughing with Embry who stood next to him. When the music started he faced the aisle straight faced with a small smile on the edges of his lips. He smiled widely at the sight of his sister, but his smile quickly faded as it was my turn to walk down the aisle on my father's arm. Seth looked like he was having trouble getting his jaw off the floor.

Long story short, vows were said. Rings were exchanged. The reception was beautiful and full of fun. It all seemed to pass by quickly. The next thing I knew we were on the plane on our way to our vacation. We never told Aphrodite this, but we were going to Isle Esme to spend time with Jacob, Leah and Brady. It was Seth's idea really. Leah sat in one of the seats in front of ours. She would occasionally turn around and talk with us until we disappeared into our own little world.

Isle Esme was beautiful. I took my heels off so I could sink my feet into the white sand. Seth smiled at me as him and Leah carried our luggage from the boat to the house. When Seth came back out to get me, he swept me off my feet and into his warm arms. I squealed and giggled as he carried me into the house. The home itself was beautiful. It had plenty of open space to allow its residence to enjoy the sea breeze throughout the day. It had floor to ceiling windows, most of which were open allowing the breeze in. Seth set me down as I glanced around at the place I was unfamiliar with. He let me discover the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms (two of which were obviously occupied by Jake, Leah and Brady), and the bathrooms that joined each room. Each room seemed to have a color theme. Our room was white.

I walked back to the living room where I had left Seth. He was waiting patiently, chatting with Jake and Leah. I froze mid-step when I saw who sat on the couch beside Leah. Brady sat there brooding. He looked different, paler. His skin looked taut against his face. His arms looked thinner. In fact, all of him looked thinner.

As if sensing my eyes on him, Brady looked up. He met my gaze before eying me. "Hi, Athena." He murmured quietly.

"Hey, Brady." I replied. "How are you doing?"

His only reply was a shrug before he turned his attention back to the TV. "Congrats on the marriage." He stated.

"Thanks."

Jake leaned around Leah and lightly hit the younger boy in the arm. "Cheer up, dude. This sulking is making me sick."

Brady didn't move. His eyes remained glued to the TV.

Jake looked to Seth and me. "He's been like this since we got here. Don't let it ruin your honeymoon. He'll be fine."

Seth nodded before saying good night to everyone. He gently led me to our room.

I left Seth alone in bed the next morning. He was lying on his stomach with his arms tucked under his pillow. The sheet was tangled around his bare body and I couldn't help but remember the events from the night before. I could feel my face heat up as I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

I froze in the doorway.

Brady sat at the island with the phone to his ear, he was talking quietly. "I know it's hard."

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. He looked scared for a second.

"Hey, I have to go." He whispered before he hung up. He met my eyes for a second.

"Who was that?" I asked slowly approaching him.

He said nothing, just stared at the counter top.

"Was it my sister?"

He nodded, his jaw tense. "She calls once a week. I..." His voiced faded.

I nodded. "It's okay, Brady. I know why she calls."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She's scared you won't come back."

Brady barely gave a nod. "How was your honeymoon night, Seth?" Brady asked staring over my shoulder.

"It was... amazing." Seth's voice replied.

I must have turned as red as a tomato.

Brady chuckled. "I would give you a high five or a pat on the back, but your girl is standing near the knives and I'm pretty sure she would try to kill me."

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

Brady laughed at me as Seth wrapped his arms around me. "I'll hold her, so you can get away." Seth replied a chuckle.

I spun in Seth's arms and slapped him on the chest as Brady left the room laughing.

Seth dipped his head down to kiss me. I kissed him back. He backed me up against the island before lifting me up onto it. Seth stood between my legs kissing my neck as he tugged at my robe. I pulled his lips back up to mine. His hands untied my robe. He pushed it off one shoulder before kissing down my neck to my collarbone.

Someone cleared their throat. Seth froze. So did I.

"You might want to get a room little brother." Leah said.

Seth looked up as I hopped off the counter and fixed my robe. "It's not like you and Jake haven't done the same thing."

Jake walked into the kitchen then. "We haven't."

I felt my face burn and I ran straight for the bedroom.

"Are you sure you can handle being here for another two weeks?" I heard Jacob ask.

Oh God help me.

_Aphrodite_

I was laying on my bed holding the phone to my ear when it happened again.

"I hate this. You not being here. It's hard." I said sadly.

Brady's sigh sounded in my ear. "I know it's hard."

I was silent for a little while. "Please come back soon?"

Brady said nothing for a moment. "Hey, I have to go." He sounded distracted so I knew that Leah or Jake must have walked into the room.

"I'll see you when I see you." I murmured before he hung up.

I set the phone on my nightstand. I felt a breeze in the air and I looked up quickly. "No." I breathed.

His hand covered my mouth. "Shh. No more calling wolf boy, got it?"

I nodded before Shawn took his hand away from my mouth.

Shawn's hand went to my neck. "You haven't told him about what we've been doing, have you?"

I glared at him, tears pricking my eyes. "If Brady was here, he'd kill you." I threatened.

Shawn's hand tightened on my throat. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Well, it's a good thing he's not here then."

Then everything went black.


	14. Home

_Take all of your doubts,_  
><em>You can throw 'em out.<em>  
><em>You may be unsure, but I know<em>  
><em>I'm always coming back.<em>  
><em>You can bet on that,<em>  
><em>You're the only place I call home.<em>  
>~ Only place I call home by Every Avenue<p>

Chapter 14: Home

2 Months Later

_Brady_

_Heat. Her skin hot against mine. Burning. She arched her body against mine. My lips found her neck. Nipping. Kissing. Sucking. I slid my hands down her sides, lightly tracing over the scar on her left side. I trailed my lips down. To her collarbone, her chest, her stomach. I kissed the scar that stood out against her perfect skin. I hated knowing what caused it. I hated knowing it would never fade. She moaned pulling my mouth to hers once again. I shifted my hips, hissing as the sensitive parts of our bodies made the slightest contact._

_ Aphrodite moaned again. "Brady, please."_

_ I pulled back meeting her gaze. "Are you sure?"_

_ Aphrodite nodded._

_ I took a deep breath as I entered her slowly, but swiftly…_

I shot up in bed covered in sweat. The sheets clung to my skin. Breathing heavily, I got up from the bed. It may have only been two in the morning, but I was in desperate need of a cold shower. I turned on the water and stepped in. I didn't need to worry about clothes since I slept naked. Sometimes our body heat was too much. But where I was, my body heat plus the tropical heat was enough to make me sweat. I groaned as the cold water hit my pulsing skin. I laid my forehead against the cold tile trying to get the dream out of my head. It wouldn't leave. No matter what I did. Aphrodite was permanently etched in my mind.

That dream wasn't any dream. It was a memory. One that I thought I had buried in the back of my mind a long time ago. But no. Even my subconscious betrayed me. The dream was a memory of what we were before she left. What we really had. We made love the day before she left. Things had gotten out of control, but we both wanted it. What we had done was the reason why it hit me so hard when she slept with someone else. It was one thing to breakup—if you could even call it that, we were never really a couple—when she left, but it was another entirely to find out she slept with another man, or boy.

The night I had shared with her was burned in my mind forever. Her nearly flawless body, her kisses, the way she felt, and the sounds she made were on a constant loop in my mind. Every night since I left, it played over and over in my dreams. I thought leaving with Jacob and Leah on vacation would help me. I needed time to heal. But it wasn't really helping like it should. Aphrodite still haunted my thoughts and my dreams. She was always there in the back of my mind. I couldn't just be rid of her, especially when she had called once a week. Sometimes the calling helped, but sometimes it made things worse. The morning after Seth and Athena came for their honeymoon the calls had stopped.

I turned the water off when my skin began to feel numb and I stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I walked into my room only to freeze a second later. Jake sat on the corner of my bed looking worried.

"Is there something you want?" I asked.

Jake looked up at me sadly. "Yesterday, when you doubled over in pain and we didn't know why?"

"Yeah?" Now I was worried.

"It's Aphrodite." Jake paused. "She's hurt, Brady. She's hurt real bad." For a moment Jake actually sounded choked. As if he might cry.

My breath caught in my throat. My vision blurred. "Wha-" I couldn't speak. My airway felt as if it was closing.

Jake stood and approached me. "Pack your things. We're going home tonight. Leah's on the phone making arrangements for a flight." Jake patted my back. "I'm sorry, Brady." then he left the room.

I stumbled around my room. Tears burning my eyes, I dressed. I don't remember packing or getting into the car. I don't even remember getting to the air port and on the plane. My mind didn't even register landing in Seattle. All I remembered was pain. So much pain. It was my pain. Not hers. Mine. Something in the bond had come alive again. It had been dormant for so long, the pull had long ago gone numb, that I had forgotten it was even there. But I knew one thing. My mind was able to register one thing and one thing only. Aphrodite needed me. Only me.

When we arrived in La Push, Jacob drove straight to the house that Embry and Sera lived in. I looked at Jake confused and his glance told me everything I needed to know. Aphrodite lived with them now. When he turned the car off, I was afraid to move. Afraid of what I might see. Leah opened the car door for me, waiting for me to get out. When we walked into the house, everyone was there. The whole pack was there waiting for us. They looked worried and scared. Jacob went straight to Embry and Sera.

"She's been in and out of consciousness since last night." Sera said.

Jake went to walk passed her into a room that I assumed must've been Aphrodite's, but Embry stopped him. Jake looked at him.

"Her fever is nearing 120." Embry stated.

Jake looked at the ground. "Where is he?"

"Quil and Seth are out looking for him. I was planning on sending a few others after you got here."

"Send Collin, Jared and Paul. Tell them to bring the bastard back alive."

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked.

Jake shook his head. "We'll tell you later kid. After you see her, okay?" He looked worried.

I nodded following him into Aphrodite's room.

I took in the people within the room first. Athena stood next to the bed with Emily standing right next to her. Sam stood in the corner looking out the window. In the center of the bed lay Aphrodite. Her face was red and she was sweating. She looked thinner than the last time I saw her. Her chest barely moved as she breathed.

I looked at Jake not understanding how this was possible. "How...?"

"She was cursed by a warlock." Athena whispered. "She was cursed by Shawn."

"Why isn't anyone helping her?" I demanded. "Get Carlisle."

Sam looked at me. "We did. There is nothing he can do."

"So you're just going to let her die?"

"You don't get it Brady. There is nothing we can do for her. We need Shawn to reverse the curse." Athena grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Only the one who laid the curse can reverse it."

"And if we can't find him or get him to reverse it?" I choked out.

"She'll die."

I turned around and pushed passed Jake and Leah. I couldn't describe the pain and anger that coursed through me. The only thing I wanted to do was find Shawn, make him reverse his curse, and then kill him.

"Brady where are you going?" Jake asked pulling me back.

"To find the bastard that did this to her." I struggled against him.

"Brady, stop."

"No."

At that moment Seth and Quil stepped through the door with Shawn between him. He was beaten and bruised. When Shawn's eyes met mine he laughed. I struggled against Jake trying to get to him.

"Embry, Collin, a little help here!" Jake yelled as his arms tightened around me.

Embry and Collin each grabbed one of my arms, but I still struggled. My body shook. The change coming on.

"Brady, stop!' Jake ordered.

My body sank to the ground as the fight left me. An alpha order. Something no one in the pack could resist. I lay on the floor, the tears finally spilling from my eyes. I let the pain take over. It didn't take long before everything went black.

A few hours later, I was sitting on the back porch steps staring at the woods. I was debating on whether or not I wanted to take off. My imprint was okay. Her body was healing itself again. I could feel the pull telling me to go to her, but I ignored it. I didn't want to see her right now. I didn't want to look at her yet. It didn't take long for someone to come out and check on me. Leah sat next to me.

"It'll take another hour or so before her strength is back to normal." Leah paused. "She's awake though, and she's asking for you."

I kept staring at the woods. "I heard Athena killed him."

Leah sighed. "The kid didn't stand a chance against her."

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat. "Is it true?" I glanced at Leah to see confusion on her face. "Did Shawn rape Aphrodite?"

Leah looked away from me. "Who told you about that?"

"Embry."

Leah sighed. "It's possible. We won't know for sure until Carlisle can examine her or until she tells us everything that happened. But Brady?"

"What?"

"She needs you. She needs you to support her and be there for her. I know you want to be angry with her for everything, but you need to listen to her."

"I'll keep that in mind, but right now, I want to be alone."

Leah shook her head. "No. No more being alone. You've had enough time to yourself."

"Leah!" I shouted at her. She looked at me startled. "I need time to think. To process everything that happened today."

"Okay." She said quietly before she got up and went back into the house.

By the time Carlisle showed up, the sun had set and I was still sitting on the back porch. He had brought Esme and Alice with him. They followed a few feet behind him. When they saw me, they eyed me curiously.

"Just follow the line of people and you'll find her." I murmured as Carlisle walked past me.

When they entered the house, I used my hearing to pick up on what they were saying. There was mostly greetings here and there, then Jake telling Athena to leave the room. She wouldn't leave which resulted in Seth dragging her out of the house. I looked up at them when they stepped onto the porch. Seth took one look at me and sighed. Athena pushed him away from her and stomped over to the porch swing.

"Brady." Seth said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Seth nodded his head to the door. "Get in there."

I stood and looked him in the eye for a moment. I wanted to be sure it was safe for me to go in before I even thought about stepping foot in the house. Seth's eyes were sad, but there was something there that told me it was safe.

"Go on." He gave me a light push toward the door.

As I made my way into the house, my legs ached from being bent for so long. I wasn't sure what I felt the moment I stepped into Aphrodite's room and took in everyone who was in there. Jake stood near the door keeping watch of the house. Carlisle stood at the table that must have been set up earlier for him. He was pulling medical tools out of his bag. Alice had brought in a bucket of soapy water and a few rags. Esme was holding Aphrodite's hand and talking to her quietly, but Aphrodite was no longer paying attention to her. Her eyes were fixed on my shaking form standing in the doorway. I felt out of place in her room. I didn't know what I was doing in here.

"Brady." Aphrodite whispered weakly.

The sound of her voice made my eyes close as pain lashed through me. It was stupid of me to have gone without her for so long. When I opened them again, Esme was staring at me. She waved me over to them.

"Come here." Esme said.

I slowly approached her, my jaw tight.

Esme stood and grabbed my shoulders pushing down, forcing me to sit on the edge of the bed next to Aphrodite, facing her and the wall. "All you have to do, is stay here and hold her hand." Esme said.

"Why?" I asked.

Esme hesitated before looking toward the door.

"It's okay. He knows." Jake said.

"Carlisle has to examine her to see if she was raped or not since Aphrodite isn't sure what Shawn had done to her after he knocked her unconscious. The examination sometimes causes a little pain or stresses a woman out. Having you here might help keep her calm." Esme explained.

"I'd like to start. The sooner we get this done the better." Carlisle calmly said.

There was some shifting and Esme left my line of sight. Aphrodite's eyes strayed to the doctor vamp before looking back at me.

I took her hand. "What did he do? How many times?" I questioned quietly.

She blinked. "He came the first night we talked on the phone. It was every time we talked after that. That's why I stopped calling. I thought that if I stopped calling you he would stop coming, but he didn't."

"Tell me all of it." I kept my eyes on hers to stop myself from turning around to see what exactly the doctor was doing to her down there.

"Brady." Aphrodite hesitated before she jumped slightly.

"Try to keep still." Esme said.

I ignored them. "Please. I need to know."

Then she told me everything. She told me how he would sneak in through her window those first few months. She would wake up the next morning sore and naked. Each time there was blood or a new bruise on her body. It wasn't normal for us to have bruises for long, but these bruises didn't fade until weeks later. She had tried each time she called to tell me what happening and how she felt weaker everyday, but each time she tried he would show up. She tried moving out of Sam and Emily's and into Sera and Embry's home, hoping that would stop Shawn, but it didn't work. Her energy faded quickly and soon she was too weak to shift. Two weeks ago she told Sera what had been happening. Sera then told Athena who immediately got involved. It didn't take long for Aphrodite to fall sick after that. Shawn sped up the process of the curse he had laid on her.

All the while she told me her story, I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to leave and get as far away as possible, but I stayed. Her eyes on mine and her hand in mine kept me from moving. Her voice kept me still. Occasionally her voice would shake and tears would fall. Each time I would wipe them away. Sometimes her hand would tighten in mine from either pain or something uncomfortable. A few times I would hear voices murmuring something quietly, but I would ignore them not finding it in myself to tear my attention away from my imprint. Eventually there was a rustling of blankets, then the clanging of metal before footsteps left the room. Aphrodite repositioned herself, curling into a ball closer to where I was sitting. When she stopped talking, she pulled on my hand. I looked at her confused, but she tugged harder before she let go and scooted over. I took the hint.

I slipped off my shoes before climbing under the blankets next to her. She curled up against my chest wrapping her arms around me as tight as she could. I buried my face in her hair, now unable to stop the tears that were flowing freely from my eyes. If I thought it hurt hearing her voice, the pain from finally holding her after so long was worse.

"Never leave again." Aphrodite whispered.

"I won't. I promised." I was able to choke out.

I don't know how long I slept for, but when I woke up I could hear people talking near the doorway of Aphrodite's room. Aphrodite was still asleep so I didn't move from my spot. I was too afraid to wake her. Although she looked fragile, her hand gripped mine tightly even in her sleep. I think she was afraid I'd leave her again. I wasn't going anywhere this time.

"She's still asleep. Maybe you should wait until morning to tell her." Leah said quietly.

"What about Brady? Is he awake?" Sera asked.

"He's awake." Jake said. "Probably listening to us talking, but we should leave them be."

There were footsteps coming through the house.

"Is he in there?" it was Athena.

"Leave him." Jake murmured.

"Call me in the morning when Aphrodite wakes up. I'll come by and we will discuss everything then." Carlisle stated.

"You can tell me and I'll tell her in the morning." Athena offered.

There was a pause before a throat cleared. "I talked to your parents. Aphrodite is an adult. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you the information without her permission." Carlisle stated.

"Aphrodite doesn't turn eighteen for another month."

"She became an emancipated adult when she left LA. Your parents signed the paperwork."

"Why didn't they just sign guardian ship over to me?"

"That's something you will have to ask your sister."

It was quiet for awhile after that. Three pairs of footsteps left the house. There was murmuring in the living room I didn't care to listen to since Aphrodite was moving restlessly next to me. Her brow furrowed and she let out a small whine in her sleep. Her hand tightened on mine. I scooted closer to her, pressing my chest firmly to her back and buried my face in her neck. As soon as she settled, I moved away from her, prying my hand from her grip. I was getting too hot laying next to her in the bed. Sitting up, I began tugging my shirt over my head. A throat clearing made me freeze, before I tugged it off the rest of the way to see who had cleared their throat.

Standing in the doorway was Seth and Athena. Athena looked stern, but Seth looked calm. In his hand he held a pair of basketball shorts. I looked at him questionably before he tossed the shorts to me.

"I figured you would get too hot sooner or later." He stated with a shrug.

I stood pushing my jeans to the floor. Athena turned away. "Thanks man." I told him as I tugged the shorts on.

Seth nodded. "Jake wants you to patrol."

"When?"

"In about an hour. He figured you might need to run off some steam."

I chuckled. "Yeah I kinda do, but..." I looked over at my imprint.

"I'll stay with her." Athena said.

"Thanks." I leaned over the bed near Aphrodite and gave her sleeping form a quick kiss on the forehead before I walked out of the house.


	15. This Is Only the Beginning

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go"_

_~Let her go by Passenger_

Chapter 15: This Is Only the Beginning

_Brady_

I came back from patrol in the morning, with just enough time to slide back into bed next to Aphrodite without her knowing I was gone. I was walking back into her room, when I noticed that Athena was passed out in the chair that was placed next to the bed, and Aphrodite was nowhere in sight. I stiffened as I backed out of the room. Spotting Seth, I calmly called him over. He sighed before he peered into the room. He too stiffened as he realized who was missing from the room. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to his imprint before carefully picking her up, so he wouldn't wake her and alarm her to her sister's missing presence. I watched as he carried her into the guest bedroom. When he was by my side again, I narrowed my eyes.

"Where is she?" I asked gesturing wildly to Aphrodite's ruffled bed.

Seth innocently shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You were here in the house." I growled.

Seth sighed. "She couldn't have gone far."

I stared him down. Seth may have been bigger and older than me, but that didn't mean I was afraid to take him down.

Seth blew out a gust of air, rolling his eyes. "Use your brain, Brady. Where would Aphrodite go?"

It was my turn to sigh as realization hit me. "The cliffs."

Seth pretended to clap. "There you go genius. Now go get her."

I glared at him before stomping my way out of the house.

_Aphrodite_

I wasn't gone very long before I heard footsteps approaching me. Staring out at the gray waves, I hoped whoever was approaching would turn around and walk back in the direction they came. I turned my head slightly to the side signaling that I knew they were there. Brady plopped down next to me releasing a sigh. He didn't say anything. He just stared at the rolling waves and figures below who were attempting to surf. I tore my attention away from him and concentrated on the movement below, debating on whether or not I wanted to jump.

Brady huffed a sigh. "I know that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I didn't look at him because I knew his piercing gaze was on me. I wanted to avoid it. To avoid him.

"Babe, come one. You can tell me." He chuckled nudging my shoulder with his.

I blew out a breath. "Just because you're back doesn't mean we are going to be together."

"Ouch. You wound me." He said sarcastically gripping his hands above his heart, but I knew my words didn't hurt him.

I tried to keep myself from smiling, but I failed.

"Ah, there it is!" Brady exclaimed. "Finally she smiles."

The smile soon fell from my face.

"No, really, what's wrong?" Brady asked.

I sighed. "I got accepted at UCLA."

"That's awesome. When did you find that out?"

"Two weeks after you left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for you to come back and I didn't know if I was going."

Brady froze. "Are you going?"

"Yes."

He slowly nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon."

He was glaring out at the ocean. "How soon?"

"In a week."

He was quiet. His body stiffened next to mine as he seemed to register what my words meant. "I didn't only come back because you needed me, you know? I came back because I was ready to forgive and forget." His brown eyes met mine. "And now you're leaving."

"I want a normal life Brady. You know how badly I want that."

"Then go. Have the life that you want."

"What about us?"

"What about us? You said yourself that just because I am back doesn't mean we are going to be together. This imprint is just that. We have to be what the other wants us to be. And we are going to do just that." He stood.

"What do you mean?" I got to my feet.

"You're going to go to UCLA. You're going to do what you have to in order to have your normal life that you've always wanted, and" He paused. "You're going to find someone. Don't wait for me. Date around, have fun, but most of all Aphrodite, no matter how much it is going to kill you or me, fall in love." He turned to walk away. "I'll be here, trying to do the same."

"Brady..."

"No." he disappeared into the trees leaving me to stare off after him.

By the time I decided to make my way back to Embry and Sera's house, my sister had obviously called Carlisle, who pulled me into my room to chat with me. Brady stayed in his spot on the living room couch talking to my sister and Seth.

"What is it?" I asked as Carlisle closed the door.

"I got the results back from your kit." he paused.

"And?" I gestured for him to go on.

"It was positive." He paused again. "Shawn did rape you."

I stared at him blankly as my heart dropped. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Are you alright?" He hesitated.

"I'll be fine. You can go now."

He nodded reaching the door. "If you need anything, let me know."

I forced a smile. "I will."

When he closed the door behind him, I collapsed on my bed sobs raking from my chest. In the distance a door slammed shut and people were shouting. Then my bedroom door was thrown open and someone's arms wrapped around me. I sobbed into the person's chest. The arm around me didn't belong to the one who I wanted to comfort me. Instead they belonged to my sister and I had the slightest feeling that Brady was miles away by now.

_Brady_

"You did the right thing, Brady." Embry's voice sounded next to me.

Embry had caught up to me in the woods outside of Port Angeles after I had ran from the house when Carlisle told Seth and Athena the results from Aphrodite's rape kit. Embry had seen the events that had played out when I found Aphrodite at the cliffs. He was referring to me letting her go to UCLA being the right thing.

"How is letting her go the right thing?" I choked past the lump in my throat.

"Aphrodite wanted a normal life. She wanted to try to live without the pack, without shifting. We all knew that was what she wanted. It's what Leah wanted at one point."

"But Leah didn't get that."

"No, because she couldn't leave her brother and Jake. She's accepted what she is and the life she has to live. Aphrodite isn't ready to accept being a shifter just like she isn't really ready to accept the imprint."

"Did Sera accept it?"

"Not at first. It took her awhile to accept what I was and that we were meant to be together."

"But she still wanted a life."

"Sera is human. She wanted part of her life to be normal, so yeah I let her go because it was what my imprint wanted and I had to accept it no matter how much it hurt me."

I gripped my hair in my hands falling to my knees. "I'm so conflicted. After finding out that Shawn really did... I can't let her go. My wolf wants me to stay with her. To keep her from leaving regardless of what she wants."

"You hold her back and you're going to wake up one day to find her gone."

I looked up at Embry who was standing over me. "When did you become so wise?"

Embry chuckled.

_Athena_

"They keep coming together only to get torn apart again." I whispered watching as my sister slept after crying.

"What makes you say that?" Seth asked from his spot next to me.

I sighed turning, closing the door behind me, and pulling Seth with me to the couch. Ashlyn was asleep in the play pin that was in the corner of the living room. Sera was sitting on the recliner, her nose in a pregnancy book.

"She's leaving in a week for UCLA. She told me before she fell asleep what Brady said to her on the cliffs."

"What did he say?" Seth grabbed my hands.

"He's letting her go."

"Of course he is." Seth said disappointed.

"Don't you dare fucking judge me, Seth." A voice growled from the door.

Brady and Embry stood by the front door, both looking like drowned rats. A fire burned in Brady's eyes and I could tell her heard the whole conversation. His black hair was flattened to his scalp and his clothes clung to his skin. The effect of the wet clothes and hair combined with the fire that obviously burned in his eyes made him look more deadly than he really was.

"I'm sorry, Brady. I didn't mean to judge, but you know how I feel about it." Seth told him.

Brady nodded before wandering into Aphrodite's room.

I sighed looking to Seth who leaned over and planted his lips against mine.

_One Week Later_

_Aphrodite_

That whole week before I was going to leave Brady slept with me in my bed. He never left my side. At night his body would be curled around mine, his hands holding mine. When I woke up every morning to him holding me as close as he had the night before I couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face, but I knew the second those eyes opened, they would betray how he really felt about my leaving.

This morning when I woke shortly as the sun rose, I found Brady laying on his back with an arm thrown over his face. I smirked when he groaned as I moved to straddle him. I sat on his stomach and tugged on his arm, giggling when he gave another tired groan and pulled his arm away from me. He still didn't open his eyes. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before sitting back up. His eyes fluttered open. He slowly smiled when he saw me hovering over him.

"Good morning, sleepy boy." I said.

His smile turned to a frown. "You leave today."

I rubbed my hands on his chest. "Not until tonight. We have the whole day."

He rolled over so I was pinned beneath him as he nestled between my legs. "Good." He murmured before capturing my lips with his.

I smiled against him as I returned the kiss.

This had been a daily occurrence for the past week. I awoke to Brady's kisses every morning or he was the one to awake to mine. For the past few days, however, Brady had started to get rougher as if he was trying to keep himself under control, but his body wanted more. Not that I minded or anything. I tended to love the more wild side to Brady. Unfortunately, he kept holding himself back.

His hands gripped my hips tightly under the shirt I usually slept in. I was sure I would have bruises there from his fingers again. His kisses became rougher, deeper. I responded with as much force not ready for him to back off like he usually did. I dug my nails into his bare shoulder. Brady released a groan at the pain and ground his hips into mine.

"Don't leave me." He whispered heavily against my lips.

I tore my mouth away from his catching my breath. He moved down to my neck. "I have to. I don't want to, but I have to, Brady." I panted.

He softly bite my neck and growled at my words. He released the skin that was pinched between his teeth and began lapping at it with his tongue and sucking. His lips moved down to my collar bone, teasing and sucking the skin. As he did this he thrust his hips hard against mine causing me to gasp out.

"I need you." His voice was strained.

I fought against him for dominance until I had him pinned beneath me. I then began the slow torture I knew he loved.

_Brady_

Aphrodite lay on her stomach against my chest. The sheet was only draped over her waist leaving her back bare and exposed. She was sound asleep, while I was awake staring up at the ceiling. The girl had wore me out and I was tired, but I couldn't fall asleep not with knowing she would be leaving me in a few hours. As I watched her, I was slightly worried I had hurt her because of the way she had gasped out in pain then moaned in pleasure a few times while we made love. I was afraid I had been a little too rough with her. The effects from Shawn's torture were still wearing off. I could see the bruises I had left on her body, but I knew my back was probably still covered with scratches and bruises from her nails. I turned my face away closing my eyes.

"Happy birthday, baby." I heard her sweet voice in my ear.

I turned my head back toward her to see her icy blue eyes watching me. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Aphrodite shook her head at me.

"Good." I lightly kissed her lips before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave."

She slowly sat up not bothering to cover herself with the sheet. "We talked about this, Brady."

"Babe." I groaned out staring up at the ceiling, trying to keep my sated body from reacting to her naked form.

She giggled. "Like what you see?"

"You know I do." I growled.

She straddled my waist forcing me to look at her. "Then why don't I give you a birthday present you won't forget."

I gripped her hips. "You don't have to because I will never forget any moment that I spend with you."

She kissed me quickly before pulling back. "I love you, Brady. Never forget that no matter what happens."

I cupped a hand on the back of her neck pulling her down to me. Her hair curtained our faces. "I love you more." I whispered before pressing my lips against hers.

I spent the rest of the day making love to my girl. No one bothered to knock on her door or come walking into the room regardless of the pack rules. They were allowing us to say our goodbyes because we didn't know when we would see each other again.

When it was finally time for her to leave, I stood outside with her standing in front of the car that Athena got for her. All of her things packed into it ready to go. She said goodbye to the pack first. Then her sister who held her for a long time telling her to call as often as possible. When she approached where I stood leaning against the driver's side of her car, I was fighting back the tears that I knew would soon be coming.

"Brady..." She whispered.

I shook my head. "Don't. This isn't goodbye. Not for good."

"No. Just for now." She choked out.

I took a deep breath before pulling her into my arms. She sobbed into my chest as my tears spilled from my eyes. I buried my face in her neck. "I love you, Aphrodite Uley."

Her grip on me tightened before she let me go. She stopped her tears as she looked at me. She opened her car door as we stepped away from it. She leaned up and kissed me one last time.

"Goodbye, Brady."

I stood in the driveway as a torrent of emotions ran through me watching her leave.


	16. The Honeymoon's Over

**This story is starting to get on the roll again. This chapter does feature a little bit of both Seth and Athena, and I am planning on having the next few center around them also. I'm sorry for leaving you guys with the ending of the last chapter. I needed it to get the ball rolling for what is happening next within the story. You get to see Aphrodite experiencing college and later both her and Brady experiencing what it is like to have an imprint that is only based around friendship instead of the relationship they are used to. You also get to see how Seth and Athena experience married life and how Seth does with being a father to a little girl that isn't biologically his. I hope you enjoy. Remember to review. They are very much appreciated. **

"_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives"_

_~Wings by Birdy_

Chapter 16: The Honeymoon's Over:

_Seth_

I woke up to the bed bouncing slightly. Athena's legs were entangled with mine and her arms were draped over me the same way they were the night before when we had fallen asleep after another night of trying to get pregnant. Athena had decided a few weeks ago that she waited long enough to give Ashlyn a little brother or sister to play with. I had argued the point that Ashlyn has Jude to play with, but I quickly decided that if the woman was in a hurry to have my baby I would give her one. I knew that Embry and Sera were expecting their first, so if we were lucky our son or daughter would grow up with theirs. Ashlyn was currently bouncing on the bed near me. She smiled when I looked at her.

"Daddy, uncle Brady and Cowwin are here!" She said happily.

I chuckled when she said Collin's name. She only recently started calling me daddy, and every time she said it I felt a sense of pride. "Is that right, baby?" I asked her.

She nodded and bounced again.

Athena groaned and rolled away from me.

I chuckled again sitting up grabbing Ashlyn. She laughed as I tickled her. "Alright, kiddo." I said setting her down on the floor. "Why don't you go have Collin and Brady give you some breakfast, while I get decent."

"What about mommy?"

I looked at Athena. "We'll let mommy sleep for now."

"Okay." She said running from the room. "Cowwin! Brady! Daddy says you has to make me breakfast!" She shouted on the way.

Athena groaned again.

I leaned over and kissed her should quickly before climbing from the bed and pulling on some sweats.

As I walked into the kitchen, I could hear a bowl hitting the table and Brady arguing with Ashlyn about what to have for breakfast. When I walked in, Collin was already at the stove making pancakes and bacon.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ashlyn wants pancakes and bacon." Collin nodded to Brady who was cutting strawberries. "She domesticated us."

"I swear she's more like her aunt every day." Brady grumbled.

"Aunty 'Ditee!" Ashlyn shouted and Brady winced.

"Shhh." I said to her. "Mommy is trying to sleep."

"Brady is hungover." Collin said.

I gave him a sharp look. "What did you two do this time?"

"What?" Collin said defensively. "He's the one that came to my house asking if I wanted to go get wasted with him."

Brady smugly looked at me. "I wanted to stop thinking about her for a few hours."

"Where is Aunty 'Ditee?" Ashlyn asked me tugging on my hand.

I sat in the chair next to her. "Aphrodite is at college."

Ashlyn looked confused. "Cowwege? Where?"

"Los Angeles." Brady grumbled.

"Why is uncle Brady grumpy?"

"Because he misses Aphrodite, kid." Collin said as he set a plate with a small pancake and bacon in front of her and the rest in the middle of the table.

I grabbed the syrup and put some on the pancake.

Ashlyn grabbed Brady's hand. "I miss her too." then she turned to eating her food.

We all stared at her in awe before grabbing food and eating too.

About fifteen minutes later, Athena shuffled her way into the kitchen. I was taking a rag to wipe the syrup off of Ashlyn's face and hands before giving her the bowl that Brady had put some cut up strawberries into. Collin, Brady, and I were done eating.

"What smells so good?" Athena asked.

I nodded to the food that was still left. "Pancakes and bacon. Collin cooked."

"Hi mommy." Ashlyn said before rushing into the living room where she turned the TV on.

Athena sat down on my lap and made herself a plate, eating while the boys and I talked. Collin had taken over on doing the dishes while Brady dried them. It was nice to have them clean up after themselves.

"Did Ashlyn domesticate you two?" Athena asked.

Collin nodded.

"She domesticated Collin. I was already domesticated because of your sister." Brady said.

Athena giggled. "Of course. How else would she handle a dog?"

Brady gave a dry laugh. "Your funny." He said sarcastically.

"Well this is an improvement." Athena crossed her arms. "I would have thought you would be sulking around."

"Give him a few days." I said.

"For your information, I'm not sulking and I'm not going to because Aphrodite and I made an agreement."

"You mean you told her how things were going to be." Collin said.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?"

We all laughed at him.

Brady rolled his eyes. "We both agreed to see other people. I'm not going to hold her back from the normalcy that she wants." He threw the towel down and stormed out of the house.

Athena kissed my cheek.

Collin looked at us then to the door. "I should go with him."

I nodded to him as he left.

Athena got up from my lap to finish cleaning the kitchen. I got up and told Ashlyn to go get dressed for the day. She ran off ignoring her cartoons that seemed to run on a never ending loop throughout the day. I walked back to the kitchen to find Athena putting the plates away in the cabinet above the counter. Her shirt rode up revealing a sliver of her light caramel colored skin. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Ready to try again?" I smirked.

Athena groaned. "We can't. Ashlyn is in the other room."

I pulled away and sighed. I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower. A cold one."

She giggled as I left the kitchen.

_Aphrodite_

I was walking down the hallway of Sproul Hall with my mom and dad following me. I had already checked in and gotten my key. I was going to be in a single room on the third floor. There were other freshman moving into their rooms causing the hallways to be crowded. When I reached my room and opened my door, we piled everything inside. It took three trips to get everything. My parents soon left me to get settled in. I left my room door open and opened the windows to circulate the air even though the building was air conditioned. I just needed some fresh air to get away from the overwhelming feeling.

"Oh my god, Diva!" A screech came from behind me causing me to spin around.

The girl that stood in the doorway of my room was a very familiar one. Her grey eyes were excitedly scanning me to see if anything had changed about me. Her once short brown hair was now long and cascaded down her back.

"Lily!" I screamed running over to hug her. We hugged and jumped up and down with happy squeals for a few minutes before just looking at each other. It had been so long since I had seen my best friend.

Lily's hands went to her hips. "Would you look at you. Girl you got hot." She said with her signature smirk letting me know that it was indeed a compliment.

"Uh, so did you." I said back laughing.

It was true. We both had grown into what our bodies should look like. Lily had finally obvioulsy filled out the C cup bra she bought when we were freshman in high school. I, on the other hand, no longer looked tall and thin. Instead I had grown into my curves. Curves that I knew Brady loved.

I sighed. _Brady._

"Uh oh, I know that look. Who's the boy?" Lily asked.

"Just a boy I met on the Rez."

"Just a boy, huh? Why do I doubt that?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "What about you? Any boy?"

Lily shook her head. "I was going to go after Shawn, but he just like disappeared. Then I heard his body washed up on the beach."

I kept my face blank. "Really?"

She nodded. "Everyone was devastated. They still are."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to UCLA?"

"Because I didn't know."

"What do you mean you didn't know?"

"I only decided a few weeks ago that I was for sure coming here."

"Oh, okay. So, tell me about this boy of yours?"

I looked to the rest of my unpacked stuff. "Maybe later. I have to finish unpacking."

"Awe come one. Just telling me something." she begged.

"I love him and I left him. That's all there is to know." I said tightly.

Lily took the hint. "Okay, I'll leave you to do what you have to. My room is right next door."

I closed the door behind her as she left. I leaned against it and slid to the floor trying to ignore the pain in my chest and wondering how I was going to do this.

That night Lily invited me to go to a party. I agreed. When we entered the home where the party was taking place there was upbeat music playing. Lily grabbed my hand pulling me into the dance floor where people we knew were dancing. I smiled and moved my body with the beat of the music. Lily began shouting the lyrics along with a few other people and I joined in laughing because it was so much like old time. An old buddy of mine from high school came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Aphrodite." He said my name in my ear.

"Hello Christopher." I said smiling relaxing into the arms of one of my best friends as he danced with me.

After dancing until we were too tired and drinking until we had a slight buzz, I was sitting in Lily's room with her and a few boys we had gone to high school with. Christopher was a world class jock. He played football and he was now on the college football team. He was the teddy bear of the group though. Sitting next to him on the floor was Roger, who played baseball in high school, but had quit to focus on his studies and future career. He was the goofball of the group always keeping us on our toes waiting for the next joke. Then there was Zach, who was lounging on Lily's bed with his head on her lap. They were currently an item although I knew it wouldn't last long. I was sitting in Lily's desk chair focusing on the scar on my leg that was left behind from Shawn's torture.

"So, did you guys hear about the hunters that are in the area?" Zach asked.

"What hunters?" I questioned him.

"My dad said that some new group of hunters came into town. They were going off about how they were headed up to Washington to capture a pack of these really large wolves." He replied looking at me. "Didn't you live up there?"

I nodded. "I think I know what pack they are talking about too." _Yeah my pack! _"Those wolves are protected though by the Quiluette tribe."

"You're dad's tribe?" Christopher asked.

I nodded again. "Why do they want to capture them?"

Zach shrugged. "Something about them really being werewolves. They want to expose them and make money off of it I guess."

Lily scoffed. "Werewolves don't exist. Even if they did, they would probably kill anyone who ever tried to expose them."

The boys were quiet for awhile.

I pulled out my phone. "Can you guys excuse me for a minute? I need to make a phone call?"

"You gonna call your mystery man?" Lily asked perking up.

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to call the head of the tribe and let them know to be prepared to get the police force there to help them protect the wolves if need be." I turned and left the room.

I reached my room. Closing the door behind me not bothering to turn on the lights even though my room was pitch black. I dialed Jacob's number.

_Athena_

Jacob came rushing into our house not even bother to knock, and was calling for Seth. Seth rushed into the living room where I was sitting with Ashlyn.

"We have a problem." Jake said to Seth.

"What is it?"

"Aphrodite just called. Hunters are coming to Washington to hunt our pack."

Seth froze. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm putting the whole pack on lock down. No shifting unless an unknown vamp crosses our lines. I can't risk anyone getting caught."

"Did you tell everyone?"

"Yes. Are Brady and Collin here?"

Seth shook his head. "They left earlier today. I don't know where they are."

"Shit."

"Jacob!" I said sternly pointing to Ashlyn. "Little ears present."

"Sorry." He looked to Seth. "Quil and Luke are on patrol right now. I'll have them check if Collin or Brady are phased. Then call them home." Jake rushed out of the house.

Seth blew out a breath.

"This is bad isn't it?" I asked going to his side.

"Yes. It means we aren't safe."

I wrapped my arms around him leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Will Aphrodite be okay?"

"As long as she doesn't phase out in the open. Let's hope the girl has her emotions in check."

"Oh, she does." I pulled his lips down to mine. "I on the other hand don't." I ran a hand down his chest.

Seth groaned. "What time is it?" His eyes flickered toward Ashlyn.

"Ten." I pulled away from. "I'll go put her to bed. Then we can have our fun."

Seth patted my ass before turning down the hallway to our room. "You better hurry." he called over his shoulder.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

_Brady_

The girl really needed to keep her guard up. What if a bloodsucker where to come up behind her? She would be dead in seconds. She left the lights off so she didn't see me perched on her bed in the corner. She was on her phone talking to Jake about hunters heading up to Washington. I clenched my jaw as she paced and the movement caused the scent of four others to drift off of her to my nose. Three of the scents were male. When she closed her phone she ran a hand through her hair. I watched as she squinted into the darkness trying to make out my shape as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She spun quickly and turned on the lights before I could even move. I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Brady?" her sweet voice filled my ears before I felt weight slam into me making me fall back on the bed. "I missed you." She murmured into my chest.

I stared up at the ceiling. "I missed you too."

She sat up a bit. "But you shouldn't be here by yourself."

"I'm not. Collin's outside in the woods hiding."

She shook her head. "You both need to leave now. The hunters..." She trailed off.

I brushed her hair from her face. "We'll be fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before..." It was my turn to trail off. I couldn't finish that sentence. Hell, I could hardly think about what I was about to do.

"I know. You don't have to say it."

"Are you going to come visit?" I asked truly wondering if I was ever going to see her again after tonight.

Aphrodite moved away from me allowing me to sit up. She stared at her hands. "Probably only for Christmas and maybe Spring Break. The long breaks you know? Even then it depends on what plans I have."

I nodded understanding. "Yeah. Collin was talking about going to Daytona Beach for Spring Break. 'Cause all the girls there and with him being single and all." I said with a smirk.

"And he wants you to go with?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yeah I mean, best buds stick together. We used to do everything together."

Aphrodite scowled. "Yeah, plenty of girls at Daytona Beach for you to get naked and sweaty with."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Oh, babe. There is only one girl I was to get naked and sweaty with." I kissed her cheek.

"No Brady." She murmured.

"Why?"

"You're not leaving me like that." She looked me in the eye.

"Okay." I pressed my lips hers.

She wrapped her arms around my neck as she responded. She was soon straddling my waist as I held her to me tighter. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. This one last time I would leave her until she came back to me. Aphrodite's nails scratched my neck as my fingers dug into her hips. Her tongue met mine before retreating causing me to kiss her harder.

There was a bang on the door before it opened.

I pulled away from her and glared at Collin who stood in the doorway looking apologetic, but worried. "What is it?" I asked him as Aphrodite removed herself from my lap.

"We need to go now. Jake wants us back now."

"But—"

"It was an order."

"Shit." I looked over at Aphrodite.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Bye Brady."

I closed my eyes only to open them again when Collin sighed. "Bye, babe."

Then I followed Collin out of the building and into the woods.


End file.
